Remind Me
by hghrules
Summary: Sky loses his memories of his friends, the Sky Army, and his hatred for squids. ... He also forgets that 'budder' is actually gold. OH NO! Rated T just to be safe, no foul language other than 'What the Nether' and 'Oh my Notch'.
1. Respawn Problems

__Hey guys! I need to figure out a name for anyone who reads my stories... Oh well. I guess I'll just keep calling you guys 'guys'. It works. Sort of. Anyway, here's what came of a dream where Sky lost his memory of his friends, the Sky Army, and his hatred for the squids. I haven't been able to find a story with this kind of plot. Originally I just wanted to read a fanfic, but since there aren't any... I guess I'll write one. Remember to Rate and Review, tell me whether or not I should continue this! And now, before I can babble more or talk myself out of writing this, ON WITH THE STORY!__

**_**(EDIT: Hey, my be-ay-yoo-tiful Rulers! This is Future-Hannah speaking. I just want to tell you that I rewrote the majority of this chapter, and I did the same for chapter two. I'll probably do the rest of the chapters later, but for now, I just wanted to fix these horribly crappy intro chapters. In this part of the story, I hadn't really gotten to know my characters well enough, so... yeah. Failure. **_**

**_**NOW IT'S BETTER THOUGH! :D)**_**

****Remind Me****

****Ch 1****

****Ty's POV****

I concentrate on my footing, positioning myself so that I will hopefully be able to make the next jump. I'm playing a medium-sized jump map with Sky, and we've only got one stage of parkour left before the finish. The platforms are made to look like clouds, but they're solid. We're not at cloud level, either, but it'd still be a long drop if we fell from here.

Sky smirks as he prepares to jump as well. "I'm gonna win!" he shouts.

I smile and roll my eyes, silently promising myself that _this_ time, he won't. _I'm_ going to win this time. We both bend our knees, and we're about to jump when Seto's voice suddenly comes over the intercoms attached to the underside of every other platform. "Attention, Minecraftians! I'm sorry for the interruption, but I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from playing any mini-games or maps that could cause death."

Sky peers over the edge of the platform. The fall damage from that drop might just be enough to kill someone. Seto continues talking. "The Respawn Mechanism is malfunctioning, and although you will definitely respawn, you may experience some unwanted side effects. Again, please try to avoid life-threatening games or maps until further notice. Sorry for the inconvenience."

I glance over at Sky. "Well, what do we do now? To get back home, we have to either jump to the finish or jump to the start."

Sky shrugs. "I don't think it's really that big of a deal. We'll only have to deal with respawn if we fall. I say we just keep playing."

"But, Sky, Seto said the Respawn Machine was broken."

"Not _broken, _just malfunctioning."

"It's the same thing."

"Not quite. It still works, just not well. I'd still respawn, I'd probably just wind up with budder-colored hair or something. Wouldn't that be great?"

"If you want budder-colored hair so much, why don't you dye your hair?"

Sky's expression turns serious. "Dude. No hair dye known to man can match the brilliance of budder. Anyway, as long as we don't fall, we'll be fine!" He jumps to the first platform, then the next. "I'm gonna beat you if you don't hurry up!" He warns me, stepping back to get a running start at the next jump. He jumps again.

And misses. He shrieks as he falls to the ground. But he doesn't die. "HALF. A HEART. THAT'S HOW MUCH HEALTH I HAVE RIGHT NOW!" he screams, standing up and brushing himself off.

I sigh with relief, but then I spot a creeper coming out of the thick forest Sky landed next to. Wait, weren't we planning on playing this on peaceful? Sky must have forgotten to change the difficulty! "Sky! Watch out!"

Sky spins around just in time to see the creeper blinking white before it blows up. Sky's body disintegrates, and I hear a pop and turn around to watch him respawn on the checkpoint platform. I glare at him, and he gives me a goofy grin. I sigh. Then I remember the large quantities of budder Sky always carries around. I peek down at the ground where the creeper blew up, and, sure enough, there are tons of budder ingots lying in the crater left behind by the creeper. I wait for Sky to insist that we go down and pick it back up.

But he doesn't. He follows my gaze to the budder and simply says, "Looks like someone lost a bunch of their stuff." My eyes widen and I gape at him. He looks over at me with a confused expression. "What?" he asks.

I stare at him a while longer in disbelief. "I- Aren't you going to go get it?" I ask, motioning towards the budder below us.

"I would, but that fall looks big enough to cause death," he responds. What? He _just_ fell, literally twenty seconds ago. It didn't cause death then, it was the creeper that ended him. "Anyway, that stuff really doesn't look valuable enough to waste my time on." WHAT.

I yank my phone out of my pocket and quickly dial Seto's number. Sky just watches me curiously. "Hey, Seto, have you gotten the respawn machine working yet?"

Seto replies, "One moment... Okay, as of three seconds ago, yes."

"Um... Sky died about a minute ago..."

Seto gasps on the other end. I can hear him hurriedly talking to someone else. "Okay, I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I need you to bring him to the lab immediately," he tells me.

"The lab?"

"My basement."

"Right. Okay, bye."

"Bye," he replies, hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket and turn to Sky. "Alright, Sky, come on, we're going to Seto's."

"What? How come?"

"He wants to make sure the respawn didn't affect you in any way."

Sky shakes his head. "I feel fine. Who's Seto, anyway?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What? Don't you remember?"

He shakes his head again.

"Oh man, we really have to get you to Seto's." I grab his wrist and start to drag him with me to the next jump and over to the end of the map.

Sky pulls back, trying to escape my grasp. "No way! I don't even know who you are, I'm not just gonna follow you around!"

I stare at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm Ty," I stutter, not quite believing that he could forget his best friend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sky. Okay,_ now_ I'll follow you around."

Something is definitely wrong.

****TIME SKIP****

At Seto's 'lab', Sky is strapped down to a table, eyes wide. "Dude, what the heck?" he keeps saying. Seto ignores him and continues mixing potions and examining Sky.

Sky glances over at me. "Hey, Ty, could you maybe, oh, I don't know, GET THIS CREEP TO LET ME GO?"

Seto winces but keeps working. "Sky, I'm your friend. I'm trying to help you," he says calmly, attempting to squirt a drop of a silver potion onto Sky's head.

Sky jerks out of the way, mumbling something about lies. Seto sighs and sets the dropper he was using down on the table. Then he turns away from his brewing stand to face Sky again. "What if I give you a few budder blocks? Then will you sit still for a bit?"

Sky's eyes widen even more, if that's possible. "You can craft butter into blocks? I didn't even know there __was __butter in Minecraft! Now all we need is the ability to slice up loaves of bread and make toast!" he rambles excitedly.

Seto and I stare at him for a good thirty seconds, letting his words sink in. Finally, Seto pulls out a budder ingot and shows it to Sky. "I mean this."

Sky raises his eyebrows. "Dude, I don't know what you're seeing, but I'm seeing gold."

Seto whirls around to face me. "Call the rest of Team Crafted. This is serious."


	2. Remind Me

****Remind Me****

****Ch 2****

****Still Ty's POV****

Almost all of Team Crafted has arrived and is casting anxious glances at Sky, who is still yelling at us to let him go already. "He really said the g-word?" asks Quentin.

"Yeah," I reply, glancing sadly at Sky. "I can't even remember him saying that before..."

"Does he have any idea who we are?" Mitch asks.

"Well, he doesn't know me or Ty," Seto answers him. "Maybe he'll recognize one of you guys. Probably not, though. It looks as if the respawn mechanism messed with his coding. It hid a lot of his memory. He still remembers his name, and the basics of Minecraft, but his personality seems to have changed drastically. As you've heard, he turned down an ingot of budder and called it gold..."

Mitch and Jerome walk up to the table, where Sky is still struggling and cursing under his breath. "Hey, dude, you remember us, don't you?" Mitch asks.

"Nope," Sky says to Mitch, popping the 'p.' Then he turns his head slightly to look at Jerome. "Why are you so fluffy-looking?"

A burst of hope shoots through us all. Jerome replies nervously, "I'm a bacca. And Fluffy was your nickname for me... Remember?"

Sky furrows his eyebrows and thinks for a moment. Me and a few others hold our breaths. Finally, Sky shakes his head. "Sorry." No!

I frown. "Wait. Do you... Do you remember Sky Army?"

Sky looks at me. "That sounds cool. Do the soldiers train in the clouds or something?" Wow.

"Uh, no. It's... it's named after you."

"Oh, awesome! I have a whole army named after me! Wait, why is a whole army named after me?"

"You started the army."

"Oh. Who are we fighting against?"

"Dude. Seriously? The- The squids. That's who you're fighting against."

"Why? They're just squids. What did they ever do to us?"

Everyone in the room sucks in a breath. "Um... a lot," I reply. This is _not_ the Sky I know.

"But we did something to __them__first, right? So they had to retaliate," Sky points out.

"Well, I mean, we always thought you had a reason for hating them so much... You absolutely despised them, and you were pretty scared of them whenever you were weaponless. You__hate __squids, and squids hate you."

Sky nods slowly. "Right... So I had a strange hatred of squids, I had an unnatural 'budder' obsession, and I freaked out whenever anyone ever said 'gold'? I think I used to be a total wacko. Well, that's definitely gotta change."

We all just stare at him. Yes, we sometimes thought it was kind of strange how he acted around squids, and the way he obsessed over budder was a little weird, but that's what made Sky Sky. If he changes... He won't be Sky anymore.

"Hey, Seto, if the respawn thingy messed him up, well, now that it's fixed, couldn't we just kill him again, and when he respawned he'd be back to normal?" Mitch asks.

Seto shakes his head. "Now that the respawn mechanism is working, it won't change _any_ of Sky's code. It won't realize that Sky's lost his memory, it will just recognize him as an extremely forgetful person. It won't change him back."

"_Kill _me? I don't like this. Can I just go?" Sky asks.

Seto sighs. "I guess. There's really nothing we can do..." He unties the straps that are binding Sky to the table.

Sky slides off the table and sighs. "Thanks? Well, uh... bye. See ya around."

"Bye," we call out sadly.

Sky turns one last time before heading up the stairs and leaving. "Bye, Ty, Fluffy, fish thing, checkered-hoodie boy, astronaut dude, wizardy guy, sunglasses dude."

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!" Quentin calls after him.

Sky freezes. "Yeah... yeah... an amphibian... I knew that."

Does he remember Quentin? Or is he just trying to avoid a fight?

Sky waves and walks out the door.

Jerome sighs. "What are we going to do?"

"Call Dawn. We forgot to tell her what happened. We also need to tell Sky Army. Ty, you're his best friend, you should go after Sky," Seto instructs. We all nod, and I run up the stairs and out the door, looking for Sky.

****Sky's POV****

Well, that was crazy. Weirdest thing ever. The fluffy and the fish – er, amphibian – seem familiar... But I can't quite think of where I know them from. Maybe a movie I watched? I dunno. And that kid, Ty, seemed nice, and I feel like I know him from somewhere... I dunno. Maybe I'll remember later. I walk for a bit before I realize I actually have no idea where I'm going, or where I __could__go. I can't quite remember where I live... Okay, fine, I'll just build a new house in the woods. Forget the city, it's overrated anyway.

I start running when I reach the edge of the city, and I sprint straight to a birch wood forest with a small pond in the middle. A squid floats carelessly in the water. I stare at it for a second, then walk up and sit at the edge of the pond, reaching out my hand to pet the creature. Its skin is slimy, but I smile. "You're not so bad, are you?" I ask the little guy.

I'm actually really surprised to have gotten an answer. "Hey. Hey. Sky. Hey. Stop. Hey."

I yank my hand back. "Woah. You talk?"

"Yeah. You know that." The squid has a deep, creepy voice.

I pretend to know what he's talking about. "Of course I do," I say nervously.

Ty bursts into the clearing near the pond. "Sky! Why are you talking to him?" he asks quickly, eyebrows going up in surprise.

I laugh at his reaction. "It's __just__a squid. A talking squid! Man, isn't that amazing? A squid that __talks__!"

Ty frowns at me. "Dude, really, you hate squids."

"Dude, really, I changed that five seconds ago," I say, mimicking his tone.

Ty moves to sit beside me. "You're sure you don't remember anything?"

I shake my head. "I know nothing. Well, almost nothing."

"Exactly how much do you remember?" he asks.

"Well, I know my name is Sky, obviously. I know the basic stuff about Minecraft. And I'm fairly sure that guy _is_ a fish. But whatever."

Ty laughs. "We tease him like that all the time." Then he adds in a whisper, "And even though he keeps on denying it, I think he's a fish, too."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Well, I can see why we were friends."

He frowns. "Were?"

"Are," I correct myself.

He smiles. "Do you remember Dawn?" I shake my head. "She's your girlfriend," he adds.

"I have a __girlfriend__?" I say. "Awesome! Wait, not awesome. I know nothing about her." For a moment we're both silent. Then I say, "You all sound like great people, but I don't know anything about any of you. There's just this void of nothingness in my head where I know you guys and the rest of my life should be." I sigh.

"It's alright," Ty says. "We'll remind you... somehow."

I nod sadly. "Yes, please. Remind me."

**XXX**

__Sorry for the sort of boring chapter! I'll try to add one more chapter today, because I probably won't be able to update again till next Saturday, but... Well. I'll try. Anyway, don't forget to Rate and Review. I love to hear your opinions!__


	3. Ian and Bodil40 - Jason and Quentin

_I just realized that I didn't actually think this plot line through too well. I know what happens in the beginning, and what will happen in the end, but what of the middle? Any ideas? Also, to jrap, this story's first reviewer, thank soooo much! Reviews like that are what encourage me to keep writing! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**(Wow. I was way too peppy in these author's notes. -.-**_

_**~Future Hannah)**_

**Ty's POV**

Sky follows me to the Team Crafted house, and I show him to his room. He looks at it questioningly, and says, "It's made of gold...?"

I nod. "You're the one who wanted it that way in the first place, but I guess you can change it."

"Do you know where I can get any blue, white, and gray paint?" he asks.

"Yeah, we can pick some up later. What are you planning on making?"

He grins just like he used to whenever he'd talk about budder. "It's a secret," he says.

I shrug. "Anyway, me and the others were thinking we'd try to remind you of your old life. We've got some squids, parkour, and loads of budder downstairs."

Sky nods. "Okay..," he says, following me to the basement.

We enter to see Ian placing cakes randomly and mumbling incoherently. Jason and Quentin are scrambling around on the ground, searching frantically for his sunglasses. Ian sneaks up behind Mitch, who was checking under a table, and whispers, "Would you like to try my cake?"

Mitch sucks in a breath and turns around slowly. "N-No t-thanks, Ssundee..."

Derp Ssundee goes into a rage. "Do you know what I had to do to make this cake? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?" he screams.

"Just eat his cake," Sky suggests. We all stare at him. "What?" he asks.

Ian nods, grinning insanely.

Jerome suddenly gasps and grabs something from the ground. Then he runs to Derp Ssundee and puts his sunglasses on him. Ian backs away from Mitch."Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"It's alright," Mitch replies.

"What just happened?" Sky asks.

"Ian failed the parkour, got his glasses knocked off, turned into Derp Ssundee and... yeah," Quentin explains, standing up.

Sky furrows his eyebrows. "Ian... Ian... Ian! I remember you!" he shouts.

Ian grins. "That's great!"

We all smile.

"So, ready for the Super-Buddery, Anti-Squid, Mini Epic Jump Map?" Bodil, who had been simply standing in the corner and laughing throughout the whole Derp Ssundee incident, urged us on.

Sky nods. "I guess so."

***bit of a time Skip***

Halfway through the parkour, Sky and I have fallen behind a little. Jerome, Mitch, Ian, Quentin, and Bodil stayed behind to work on something, so it's just Jason, Sky, and me. Jason calls from up ahead, "Oh, snap, Sky, you might not wanna use that checkpoint..."

"Why not?" Sky asks as he pulls the checkpoint lever anyway. A load of squids spawn on top of him, and I wait for him to scream and start complaining about how annoying their voices are. "Oh, Notch," he says instead. "Ty, do you happen to have a bucket of water? They're gonna die!"

I just stare at him. There's no way he's being serious. "Uh, Jason?" I call. "We have a problem."

Jason backtracks, looks at Sky attempting to drag a squid over to a small lake, and just keeps staring. We both gape at Sky until he's moved most of the squids to the water. "A few of 'em died," Sky mutters, returning to the parkour course. "Sorry, Squids."

***Time Skip***

We're nearing the end of the course. After finally making the last jump, I cheer and open a large chest next to a sign that says "Time to Celebrate." Inside are three stacks of budder ingots and three stacks of diamonds. I grab some budder and spin in a circle, spewing ingots into the air. Jason and Sky come soon after me. Both reach into the chest and I smile as Sky says, "OH YUS! It's like a dream come true!" But then he starts twirling and throwing diamonds into the air, and I frown.

Somehow, I will get my friend back.

Sky laughs. "Bodil's maps are awesome. Ha, remember on one of the last Epic Jump Maps when-"

I cut him off. "Did you just say 'remember'? Do you remember us?"

He frowns for a second. "Well- Sorry, no. But I remember Bodil, his amazing maps- oh, and his awesome laugh!"

"Good!" I cheer with him. But honestly, I won't really be cheering until he remembers me.

And I will remind him, somehow.

**xXx**

_These two chapters were really short, so I'm just combining them. This chapter is called, "Jason and Quentin". Can you guess what's gonna happen?_

**Still Ty's POV**

We step back into the Team Crafted basement. There's a staircase leading down into the earth in the corner of the room. Jerome is standing near the top of it, hand poised over a stone button. He hesitates for a second, then pushes it. Mitch screams from farther down the tunnel. Then he comes sprinting up the staircase. "Biggums! I think the dispensers are malfunctio-" he looks at Jerome's hand, still held over the button. "Jerome!" he shouts. The bacca bursts out laughing. Mitch just glares at him for a moment before joining in.

Some time later, Jerome looks over and realizes we've returned from the course. "Oh, snap! Mitch, go reset the dispensers!" Mitch runs off and Jerome turns to us. "Sorry 'bout that. So, how'd it go?"

"He remembers Bodil, at least," I say. Sky nods.

"And the budder and squids...?" Jerome asks.

Jason shakes his head. Jerome sighs. "Oh, well, we're still making progress."

Mitch comes running back up the staircase. "It's ready, dood!"

Jerome nods. "Okay, we've set up a short, scary adventure map for you guys to play. You ready?"

All three of us nod. "Exactly how scary is it?" Sky asks.

Jerome grins. "Don't worry – you'll love it."

***Time Skip***

"Ahh!" Sky screams as he turns a corner and is met with a charged creeper. He runs, but still takes damage from the blast. "What the Nether?" he shouts as he runs to catch up with Jason and me.

Suddenly all the mob sounds quiet.

"Uh, this is creepy," I say. "It's way too quiet..."

Sky covers his ears. "Are you kidding? The second we entered this passage, a barrage of 'Hey's' assaulted my ears. Seriously, what the Nether is making that annoying noise?"

Jason and I glance at each other. We've never actually heard the squids, but we know Sky has, and he says that they just say, "Hey. Sky. Hey. Whatcha doing?" over and over.

I would be annoyed, too.

We keep going forward, with Sky pressing his hands harder and harder over his ears. There must be a whole lot of squids nearby. We keep moving anyway. This corridor is really long.

Suddenly Sky freezes. "What?" He looks around the cavern, uncovering his ears. "WHAT? JASON, I'M STARTLED!"

Jason and I gasp as Sky's eyes light up. "You remember me?" Jason asks. Sky nods excitedly, then frowns.

"But really, who's saying that?" he asks.

"Saying what?" I ask.

"Well, at first they were just saying, "Hey. Hey. Sky. Hey.' But then one of them stopped and said, 'We're coming for you, Sky.'..."

"It's the squids, Sky. You're hearing squids," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"There must be some squids hidden behind the walls."

"But what did I do to make them mad at me?"

"You've been fighting each other for years. You kill them, they attempt to kill or kidnap you, or one of us. Back and forth like that. Of course they're mad at you. They can't seem to beat you, " I say.

"Oh. But what if I- ugh, there they go again," he mumbles, covering his ears.

"C'mon, Sky, let's just finish the map," Jason says.

Sky nods and continues walking with us. Eventually we reach the end of the corridor. There's an iron door with a button next to it, just waiting for us. "Well, that was boring," I comment.

Sky walks up to the door and pushes the button. But the door doesn't open. Instead, a load of squids falls down on Sky. "Ack!" he yells. "I thought squids were passive!"

"Of course they're not passive! We battle them every other week!" I say.

"Push the button again!" Jason instructs.

We can't even see Sky beneath the mass of squids. "Are you crazy? No way! Oh, snap, that one has a sword!"

"Just press it! Maybe a lever or button or pressure plate will pop out!"

"Ugh, fine." We hear the sound of a button being pressed. More squids attack Sky. "Dude! It gave me a golden sword! Diamond would have been preferred, but... Woah." We hear a few slashes from Sky's word, and a hissing sound. "It's not even enchanted... budder swords BURN squids?"

I nod as he kills the last squid. "Hey, you said budder instead of gold."

"Guess I did," he says. "Still don't see why I was so obsessed with it, though. Oh well." He pushes the button one more time, and a lever pops out. "Yes!" Sky cheers, placing the lever next to the door. He flips it and we walk through the door and up a staircase. Quentin, Mitch, and Jerome are waiting for us.

"How'd it go?" Quentin asks.

"I remembered Jason, fish!" Sky says, smiling.

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN! Geez..."

Sky laughs. "We should try to count how many times you've said that. Let's see... Assuming you say it at least three times a week, and I've known you since.. Okay... Does anyone have a calculator?"

"Wait, you remember meeting me?" Quentin asks.

"Well, yeah, I- OH! I remember you!"

Everyone smiles. Slowly, slowly, we're getting him back.

**xXx**

_**(I didn't rewrite this one, I just edited a few parts, changed usernames into real names, that kind of thing. Baiii!)**_


	4. Mitch and Jerome

_Hey guys! Luckily for you, track just started at my school, and since I can't ride the bus, my grandparents are picking me up after school everyday. SOOOO I GET TO POST MORE OFTEN! Anyway, here's Chapter 4, "Mitch and Jerome (And the Giant Squid)". :3_

**Deadlox's POV**

"Next, we're going to compete in the Hunger Games. Most of Team Crafted will be there, plus a few friends," Mitch tells us.

We all nod. "Let's do this!" Jerome shouts. WE walk to the Hunger Games lobby and we enter a game together.

Spy spawns on the pedestal on my right, and Captain Sparklez is on my left. Sky turns to me. "Team?" he mouths.

"Definitely," I reply. He smiles, turns back toward the middle, and gets ready to sprint.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GOOOOOO!"

***Time Skip***

**Sky's POV**

"Deadlox, watch out!" I shout. Death Match started a few seconds ago, and Mitch, Jerome, Deadlox, and I are the only ones left.

Deadlox spins around, catching Mitch by surprise, and stabs him in the stomach with his stone sword. Mitch disappears. Jerome roars, "I'll avenge you, Biggums!" He dodges a hit from me and sprints up behind Deadlox.

"Deadlox!" I yell again as Jerome sinks his diamond Betty into my friend's back, causing him to disappear.

Jerome turns to face me again, ax in hand. "You're next, Sky!" He rushes me, but I dodge out of the way and swing my iron sword in retaliation.

I miss. The Fluffy knocks the sword out of my grip and pushes me up against a building. "Say bye, Sky. Woo, another win for the Pope of Power Moves!" he cheers.

"Pope of-" I mutter. "Betty... Wait. WAIT. FLUFFY? FLUFFY! I Remember you, Fluffy! And Mitch, too! Benja, bacca, benja, bacca," I babble.

Jerome grins. "You remember me?" he asks, loosening his grip on the ax.

I nod happily. "And you're gonna hate it when I pull this Anti-Power Move on you," I say.

He frowns, then gasps as he realizes what I'm planning. But then it's too late, because I've already yanked Betty from his grasp. I push forward and jab Betty at Jerome's chest. It makes contact and the furry bacca disappears, leaving me as the winner of the Hunger Games.

But the game doesn't teleport me back to the lobby like it should. "Uh... How do I get back?" I ask any spectators. No one answers me. The chat has gone silent. Suddenly, there's a loud noise near Mid. I spin around to see a mutant Squid rising from the water moat that surrounds the crafting table in the middle of the arena. I gasp as the Squid uses its tentacles to walk across the land toward me. "H-Hey, S-Squid, we're f-friends, right?" I ask. The Squid picks me up with one of its slimy tentacles.

"Hey. Sky. Ready to die?" it asks.

I stab Betty into its tentacle. It releases me and I fall to the ground. I've only got 5 hearts of health now. Stupid fall damage. Still, I hit the ground running, and I don't stop 'till I'm in front of the first chest at Mid. I open it quickly. There's nothing in there but a few sticks. I move to the next chest. A few apples. I move to the _next_ chest. An iron sword, but that's not what I'm looking for. I move to the next chest. A pair of leather boots. Not cool! I cross my fingers and open the last chest.

Yes! A budder sword!

But before I can grab it, I'm yanked into the air by another disgusting blue tentacle. I go to stab him with Betty again, but this time the Squid _absorbs_ the ax. Giant diamond axes pop out of two of the Squid's tentacles. My eyes widen and I start squirming, kicking, punching. The tentacle grips me harder, and I gasp as black splotches dot my vision. "Hey. Hi. Sky. Why're you trying to escape?"

I suck in a breath and bite the Squid. He squeals and drops me. Luckily, I land in the water around Mid. I sprint to the chest with the budder sword in it and grab the weapon.

I turn around to face the Squid. I'm surprised to find that its grown sharp teeth on its tentacles, probably because I bit it.

Now how does that work?

I jab my Majestic Budder Sword (did I really just say 'majestic'?) at one of the Squid's tentacles. The Squid reels back as the tentacle slowly burns away, and I'm just standing here, praying to Notch that he won't adapt to this, too.

And he doesn't. He just screeches and starts running toward me on his three remaining tentacles. He swings a diamond Betty at me, and I dodge, but then I get hit by one of the sharp teeth protruding from the tentacles. I cry out in pain.

The Squid laughs. Then he lays a single tentacle on the ground. Regular squids come spewing from the ground and sky. They don't attack, they just distract. "Sky. Hey. Hi. 'Sup. Whatcha' doin'? Hey. Sky. Hey."

Oh... I can't concentrate with them blabbing. Every time another Squid spawns, the noise gets louder. I sink to the ground, moaning and covering my ears. "Shut up..," I groan. "SHUT UP!"

More squids spawn. "Make it stop..." I press my hand against my ears until it hurts. Even more squids spawn. I close my eyes and moan. Soon I feel something squeeze around me. I open my eyes to see the Squid's tentacle wrapped around my body. It's tentacle teeth are digging into my side.

"Hey. Sky. You can't escape. But it wouldn't matter if you did. You forgot all your friends. Soon they'll forget you. You'll have no where to go," the Squid taunts.

"I- I remembered some of them," I mutter. He tightens his grip on me and the teeth rip farther into my flesh.

"Doesn't matter," he replies. "You won't remember fast enough. Ha, you can't even remember your best friend! You might as well just start over and come with us."

"Sh-shut... up..," I mumble, gritting my teeth.

"Sky. Hey. Sky. You know they don't care about you. So are you coming with us or not?"

"Shut... _UP!_" I scream, throwing my budder sword at the Squid's face. His grip on me loosens, but I can't stay awake to see if he actually died, or just absorbed the sword.

I just can't stay awake. It hurts too much. The squid's voices, along with my vision, begin to fade.

I can't- I just can't...

It hurts too much.


	5. Room Redecoration

_Hey, I've got one more chapter here! Don't know if I'll be able to update EVERY day... But I'm trying. And thanks so much to all my amazing reviewers, and just overall fans. YOU GUYS ROCK! And, to Angel999FTW, I promise you... There will be a giant toaster in this story. Oh, and here's the disclaimer that I keep forgetting: **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT. IF I DID, I ASSURE YOU, THERE WOULD BE A WAY TO MAKE TOAST. I also do not own Sky or Deadlox or any of the other members of Team Crafted.** So, on with the story!_

**Still Sky's POV**

"Why can't we just let him die so he can respawn with full health?"

"The Respawn Mechanism is broken again."

"Who keeps breaking it?"

"I'm not sure, but we found black inc near the redstone circuits."

"It was a _squid_?"

"No, no, they're too stupid to do something like this."

"Is it really broken, or is it just malfunctioning?"

"It's really broken."

"So... so if Sky were to die before you got it fixed... he wouldn't ever respawn?"

Someone sighs. "That's right. Now, where did I put that health potion..."

I open my eyes and slowly sit up. Deadlox sees this. "Sky!" he says. "Are you OK?"

"I was attacked by a giant squid..," I answer.

Mitch and Jerome run up to me. "We're so sorry!" the Fluffy apologizes.

"I swear we had no idea that mutant squid was there!" Mitch insists.

"Yeah, something broke the redstone, and we couldn't teleport you out. When you killed the giant squid, though, everything magically started working again," Jerome tells me.

"We watched the whole squid-battle in Spectator mode," Deadlox says. "But we couldn't hear what the squids were saying. What _were_ they saying?"

Inwardly, I panic. I can't tell them, especially not Deadlox. "Uh... you know... just 'Hey. Sky.' over and over."

Deadlox doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure? 'Cause you looked and sounded pretty mad..."

"Of course I was mad!" I snap. "Those things are way to flippin' annoying!"

Deadlox takes a step back and holds up his hands in a don't-blame-me position. "Okay, okay, I believe you."

Great. Now I feel guilty.

Seto enters the room holding a health potion. He sees me awake and rushes over to the bed I'm sitting up on. "Sky! You need to stay lying down, he says. But then he sort of tenses up, like he's waiting for an insult. Oh, of course! When I first lost my memory, he had me pinned to a table while he tried to fix me, and I called him a creep. That must've hurt, since I was his friend before this whole amnesia thing happened.

"Seto, chill out, dude," I say.

He visibly relaxes. "Sorry, Sky."

"No, I'm sorry for calling you a creep earlier. 'Guess I was just freaking out," I apologize.

Seto nods. "It's okay. You weren't yourself. You still aren't." He hands me the health potion. "Here. Drink this."

I drink it. It's very sweet, like oops-I-accidentally-poured-ten-packs-of-sugar-on-this-chocolate-doughnut sweet. I force it down anyway. IT does make me feel a lot better. "Thanks," I say to Seto. "I start to get up, but he pushes me back down.

"I'm really sorry, Sky, but you need to rest," Deadlox says. "You were hurt really badly, and the respawn thingy is broken again. We can't have you getting more hurt, opening up old injuries, and dying on us. 'Cause you _won't_ respawn."

I sigh. "Can I at least go rest in my own bed?" I ask.

"Of course!" Seto answers me. "But after that, I don't want you moving around too much. Deadlox, could you help Sky out? Like, bring him food and water and potions and stuff so he doesn't have to move?"

Deadlox nods, but I groan. "Really?" I ask.

Seto nods. "Really."

***Time Skip***

"Can I please get up?" I ask.

"No. Seto said you need to rest," Deadlox replies as he enters my room.

I groan for the millionth time. "Fine. Um... Could you get me that blue, white, and gray paint?"

He looks confused. "Erm... Sure... I guess. What are you gonna make?"

I smile. "I told you, it's a secret!"

"You're really gonna paint over all that gold?" he asks.

I tense up. "Why did I just feel the urge to scream at you?"

"You used to get really mad when we'd call budder 'gold'," he says, smiling.

I shrug. "Weird. Anyway, paint please?"

He rolls his eyes and runs off. He comes back with three buckets of paint, five paint brushes, and a ton of newspaper. "Here you go," he says, setting it all down.

"Awesome," I thank him. "Now, out, out! I don't want you to see what I'm painting!"

He nods. "Okay. If you need anything, just call."

***Time Skip***

"Can I come in now?" Deadlox asks.

"Um... wait... okay, yep, now you can come in!" I reply. Deadlox steps into my room and gasps.

"You- You painted a SQUID in your room?"

I nod. "Do you like it?"

"Do _you_ like it?"

"I think so."

"I can't believe this."

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, its- it's a beautiful piece of art, but... you hate squids. And even if you'd forgotten that... A mutant squid attacked you just a few hours ago!" he says with wide eyes.

I shrug. "I'm a very forgiving person."

"Since when?"

"Since I lost my memory."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"...Could... Could you maybe un-lose it? Your memory, that is."

I shake my head. "I wish."

"Please remember me," he pleads. His voice breaks on 'me'.

"I'm trying," I reply. "You'll have to help me out. You'll have to remind me."

"I will. Somehow," he says. "Hey, we should go visit Dawn tomorrow. You haven't seen her since you lost your memory."

"And thus, I have hardly any idea who she is," I say.

Deadlox laughs. "I'm sure you'll remember her."

"Why's that?"

"Her hair is pink and purple. She's hard to forget."

"Your eyes are purple. And Husky's a fish."

"That's different."

"Right. Well, maybe I will remember. I hope I do."

"I'm sure you will. Now, you need to go to sleep. You need your rest."

I groan, flop down on my bed, and hold a pillow over my head. "You sound like my mom."

"You remember your mom?"

"Uh... No."

"Well then how-"

"It's.. well... I don't know. Don't judge me."

He laughs. "Whatever. Goodnight," he adds.

"G'night!" I call.

"Try to remember me!" he shouts.

"Try to remind me!" I respond.

And then, I fall asleep.


	6. When Squids Attack

_Hey, guys! I've decided I'm not gonna post anything on weekends... Unless I'm really bored and I need something to keep me busy. SO, here's the next chapter... PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS! I NEED HALP!_

**Sky's POV**

"SKY! GET _UP_!" someone yells. I groan and pull the covers up over my head.

"Go away," I grumble.

The person shakes me and I roll off the edge of my bed in an attempt to get away. I hit the floor with a thud and groan again. "Deadlox," I moan, standing up and glancing at the clock by my bed. "It's only THREE AM! WHY!?"

He shrugs. "Sorry. We have to go, though. Now."

"And why is that?" I ask, rolling my eyes and throwing my sheets and pillows back on my bed. My back feels sorta weird... I reach behind my back and feel my shirt, sticky. I pull my hand away.

IT'S BLUE! Well... I probably could have found a better way to color my bed the color of a squid. I guess straight out dumping paint on it wasn't the best idea. I turn my attention back to Deadlox.

"Squids are attacking. They're seriously EVERYWHERE. Huge swarms of them are slowly moving through the halls. They're not even paying attention to Jason or Mitch or Jerome, or really any of the others. They're heading straight for your room, Sky. We have to _go_," he says quickly, looking nervous.

"Dude. Their just squids. Unless they've got a mutant with them, the most they can do is annoy us. And I don't think a mutant squid would even fit in this place," I reply.

Deadlox starts impatiently tapping his foot. "Come _on, _Sky, I mean it! Mutant or not, we don't want them to find you."

I sigh. "Fine. Have it your way." I stumble to my closet, pull out a random outfit, and then step to the bathroom to change. Once I'm out, Deadlox grabs my arm and literally drags me through my bedroom door.

"Sky, would you puh-_lease_ use your legs?" he asks. I groan and start running. He rolls his eyes and leads me to an iron door with a stone button next to it. While he presses it, I turn around for a second. There's nothing following us... Why are we in such a rush?

Then the squids come. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands, come pouring out of every room and hallway. I gasp, and Deadlox pulls me through the iron door to a room made of obsidian. He sighs with relief and sits down, leaning against the wall. "They won't get through there. They're too stupid to push the button, and they're not strong enough to break obsidion. We're safe... For now."

I nod slowly. "What is their PROBLEM?" I ask.

"You're in a war against them, Sky. That's their problem."

"But seriously, haven't they ever heard of forgive and forget?"

"Apparently not. But, I mean, it's hard to forget the killing of most of your species."

"WHY DO I HATE THEM SO MUCH?"

"They annoy you to no end. Plus, they've kidnapped us, attempted to kill us..." He trails off.

"Okay. That's a pretty good reason. But still," I say.

Suddenly the iron door falls down. Deadlox's eyes widen. "DUDE! HOW'D THEY DO THAT? THEY'RE JUST SQUIDS!"

I pull him up as the squids leak into the room. "Hurry up!" I shout, and this time _I'm _dragging _him_ to safety. Eventually he realizes what's happening and starts using his legs, and that helps a lot. I lead him to what I think is the storage room and start opening chests. Finally, I find two gold ingots, and a stick. I run to the crafting table to make a sword while Deadlox puts his weight against the door in an attempt to keep the squids from breaking in.

"Hurry!" he says as he pushes against the wooden door. I nod, smile, and walk over to the door. "Why not diamond?" he asks. "We've got some in that chest over there."

I shake my head and he smiles, glad that I prefer gold over diamond, I guess. "Gold is WAY better."

He frowns. "You mean budder?"

I shrug. "Call it what you want, it'll still slice through those squids with ease," I reply. He nods and steps away from the door. A squid wriggles through the door and looks at me. At first it looks absolutely murderous, but then it sees my sword and just looks scared. "Do you like it?" I ask him. The squid squirms a bit, not willing to back down, but still extremely terrified. I smirk. "I sure like it. Haven't tried it out, though. Maybe I'll do that now." I stab the sword through the squid's mouth and he falls to the ground. The other squids widen their eyes as they watch me murder their friend. I laugh and charge forward, slicing and stabbing and chopping. Deadlox just stands in the storage room and smiles. Was this what I was like before I lost my memory? Sword-happy whenever it came to squids?

I slice up the last squid and stand back to admire my work. Squid bodies are lying across the room, and slowly but surely they are disintegrating, leaving only a puff of smoke, experience orbs, and an inc sac or two in their wake. "It smells like squids in here," I comment, wrinkling my nose.

Deadlox wanders around the room, picking up inc sacs. "That was amazing," he says.

I smile sadly. "You think so? Thanks. I never knew mercilessly slaying water creatures would be so satisfying." I sink to the ground, willing myself not to cry. "Did you SEE that? I just- inc was _everywhere_. I never stopped slicing. I never stopped stabbing. Not for one moment. They weren't even attacking any more, they were just running. But I didn't let them run, I was always one step ahead of them, plunging my sword into their bodies."

Deadlox walks over to me. "It's OK. They're just mobs. Anyway, they're EVIL mobs. So really, you did the world a favor by taking them out."

I nod. "I guess... I have a question. Why is it that even by simply looking at their slimy blue skin, I am extremely annoyed?"

He chuckles. "They're just really annoying, Sky. You have a right to be annoyed. Hey, do you- do you remember that time- do you remember Hologram Deadlox?"

"Hologram Deadlox- what? Wait..." I can hear his sharp intake of breath as he waits for me to answer. "Hologram Deadlox... I- I sort of remember... Someone got kidnapped... Jason and I were going to rescue him... The dude showed up in hologram form... but... but we could still touch him... and he could hit us..."

"Yes?" Deadlox says, urging me to continue. "Go on."

"THE SQUIDS! THE SQUIDS KIDNAPPED HIM! And whoever it was, they were really important to me... I can't remember who it was. BUT I REMEMBER THOSE BLASTED SQUIDS! WHAT IS THEIR PROBLEM? SERIOUSLY, I THINK KIDNAPPING SOMEONE IS GOING A LITTLE TOO FAR! Hey, wait... they did it more than once, though, didn't they? They kidnapped Dawn, too!"

Deadlox nods and smiles, but his eyes look sad. They look disappointed, like I've forgotten something important. "You remember! Awesome... But.. but you're sure you don't remember the hologram?"

"Well, you asked me earlier if I remembered Hologram Deadlox, so I'm guessing it was you... But, no, I don't actually remember you being there. I don't actually remember anything about you from before I lost my memory," I reply. "I'm sorry, Deadlox."

He nods again. "It's Okay... You'll remember eventually." He smiles and starts to continue cleaning up the inc sacs. I don't think he meant for me to hear what he says next. "I hope..."

xXx

_So there's chapter six! That is chapter six, right? I forget what chapter I'm on. Oh well. You know what I mean. Now, I have to go. I'm gonna go watch The Bachelor with my mom. I usually hate this kind of show... But... well. If I get bored, I'll just go watch Skydoesminecraft. Yeah. _

_WELL, BYE, GUYS!_

_(If you have any ideas for a better name for yourselves, put it in the reviews!)_


	7. I Seem to Have Misplaced My Memories

_Sorry I'm SOOO late! I'm dealing with school, reading through Moby Dick, writing a novel, and writing this all at the same time. I'm usually a great multi-tasker, but this is a bit much... Why are the days so short? So, I can't promise every day updates anymore. I'll post whenever I can! Also, I've gotten some suggestions for what I should call you guys. Here are the choices:_

_1\. Rulers_

_2\. Teletubbies (not sure where this came from, but whatever...?)_

_3\. Readers_

_4\. You Guys _

_I'll put up a poll on my profile page, or you can just comment in the reviews what you'd like to be called. Alright, on with the story! (THIS CHAPTER'S ACTUALLY QUITE SHORT. SORRY._

***Deadlox's POV***

"Wait... Oh no!" Sky shouts, jumping up. He runs to his room, and I hear him yell, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

I take my time following him to his room. I can't stop thinking about things I could do to try to remind him of me.

When I enter Sky's room, he's stabbing the squid he painted on the wall. "Sky, that's not gonna help," I say.

"It has to! I- I can't have a SQUID in my room!" he wails. I laugh.

"We'll get paint remover. Or yellow paint. Just remember, this was your choice, Sky."

He grumbles. "Can we get the paint remover now?" he asks.

I shake my head. "It's still only 4:30 in the morning. You need to get some rest."

He groans and flops down on his dark blue bed. "Hey, where are the others?"

I shrug. "I honestly don't know."

He closes his eyes. "I hurt."

I laugh nervously. "Oh... Seto said he didn't want you to move around much, didn't he? You kind of just fought a whole squid army. You really need to rest. I'll go get you a health potion." He nods and I leave the room. But when I come back, he's already asleep.

***Sky's POV***

"SKY! WAKE UP!"

I groan and roll over, right off the side of the bed. I sigh, opening my eyes. "What?" I ask.

Deadlox smiles. "I've decided that this is how I'm going to wake you up every morning. Now, wake up!"

"I'm already awake."

"OK. Fine. _Stand_ up."

I sigh again and push myself off the floor. The second I'm standing, I freeze. "Do you f-feel that?" I ask. It's like, this weird sensation on the back of my neck.

Like someone's watching me.

I spin around. Nothing there but that squid picture.

"What? Feel what?" Deadlox asks, extremely worried.

"Oh- nothing, I guess," I say to him. "That squid attack from last night just has me paranoid."

He nods. "It's okay, you got them all. Now, are you ready to go see Dawn?"

"Yeah!" I yell. "Lezz go!"

***Time Skip because, ya know, why not?***

We stand outside Dawn's house. I fidget and play with my amulet. "I'm so nervous," I say.

He smiles. "Why?"

"Well, I remember her, but I don't remember _her_! Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"Hmph. It's like, I remember her being next to me in a few memories, I know she's my girlfriend, and I know I love her. But I don't actually remember _her_, her preferences, her habits, her personality. Ugh. This whole memory loss thing really stinks," I say.

Deadlox chuckles and knocks on the door. A girl with hair that's half pink and half purple answers it. Dawn. She sees me and smiles. "How are you feeling, Sky?" she asks. Of course, the others must have told her what happened.

"Oh, pretty good. Feeling a bit forgetful, but other than that," I reply.

She laughs a little. She sounds like an angel. But then her expression grows solemn. "Do you remember me?" she asks.

I smile sadly. "Sort of. I remember that I loved you, but I don't remember much else, honestly..."

She frowns. "Do you remember that I love you back?"

"I sure do. And don't think I completely forgot you. You're still there, just like some distant memory that I can't quite seem to remember. I'm really hoping that me forgetting absolutely everything about my life won't ruin our relationship."

A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth until finally, she gives in and laughs. "I assure you, it won't, Sky. I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you back," I reply with a grin.

xXx

_Hey! One more thing. Someone said in the comments that they didn't want this to be a Skylox story: don't worry. It's not. Won't ever be. I enjoy reading Skylox, but I think I'd feel awkward writing it. I'm already really sucky at writing romance, and... I just couldn't do a Skylox. And also, YES I KNOW THAT NEITHER DAWN, NOR SETO, NOR SKY OR TY OR QUENTIN ARE IN TEAM CRAFTED ANYMORE. I'm so saaaaaad! Oh well. As long as they're still friends, and they make vids with each other every once in a while, I won't be totally incredibly sad. Just like, a little sad. Lol. Okay, anyway... Uh... sorry for the short and boring chapter... Bye..._


	8. YAY! A NEW CHAPTER!

Hai! Okay, so the voting's over for the name-picker-thingy-majigger, and Rulers won with 4 points. Gosh. That's such a small number. I'm sad that hardly anyone voted. But, peeps are busy, I get it. I'm busy too. BUT thanks to all who DID vote, I appreciate it! Second place was "You guys" with two votes, which I think is neat. And third place was Teletubbies (still don't know where that came from) with only one vote. I'm sort of scared of dragonflyz nao... NOPE, I IS MOVING ON, I'M SO SORRY BOUT TAT DRAGONFLYZ. Hope your content with the new name. SOOOOO, here is my brand-new, seriously-just-typed-this-up, sorry-I'm-soooo-so-so-late CHAPTER!

Hope you like it, Rulers!

Chap-uh-ter Eight, is it?

Sky's POV

I glance around the room. I swear, if Deadlox decides to pop out at me, I might just die of intense fear...

"BOO!" he shouts, falling from the ceiling behind me. I screech and stumble backwards. He laughs. "You-your face, Sky..."

I roll my eyes. "Not cool. Very not cool. I do NOT like horror maps. At all."

"Fine. How 'bout some parkour instead? We can finish the map we were doing when you decided to be an idiot and lose your memory. We only had a bit left."

I shrug. "Why not? Let's do it!"

He smiles and we go back to the horror map lobby **(A/N: in the world this takes place in, every kind of map or game has its own lobby. Just go with it.)**, then head over to the parkour lobby and up to the entrance of the map we were doing a few days ago. We speed through the first few parts, but Deadlox stops me near the end. "This is where you fell," he says. "You actually survived with half of a heart, but then a creeper came... The first sign you gave me that something was wrong was when you didn't freak out over all the budder you dropped when you died."

"Omigosh," I say quickly. "It's still down there... How did it not despawn?"

"You petitioned the Minecraftian Council to keep budder of any shape or form from despawning."

"And it worked?"

"You had an entire army, and my army, and TrueMu's, and a lot of others, backing you up. It would have been really hard for them to say no."

"Wow. I'm awesome."

"Sure. Now, come one, we gotz to make this jump."

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" I yell, backing up and getting ready to run. I jump with all my might- and I miss. "DARN IT, WHY?!"

"How much health do you have left?" Deadlox asks, trying not to laugh.

"Half. A. Heart. COME ON!"

"If a creeper walks out of the forest in a second, I am gonna laugh SO HARD."

"SkyTheKidRS was blown up by a creeper," the game tells us as I curse under my breath.

"NO! WHY-AI-AI?" I ask. I use my magical gaming powers to teleport to Deadlox, then try the jump again. "Yes- I made it!" FINALLY!

"Did you?" Deadlox asks as he jumps over and stands next to me.

"Why, yes, I did."

"No you didn't."

"Wha-?" he punches me off the side of the platform. "NUUUU! NOT FAIR, YOU CHEATER!" He then proceeds to apologize, teleport me to him, wait for me to jump, and then punch me again.

Like, five times.

I groan in exasperation when we finally finish the map. "Finally. I thought I never get passed you."

Deadlox just laughs. "This is great. It's like the whole memory-loss thing never even happened."

"Almost. I mean, our actions may be the same as before, but how would I know, since I can't remember any of that?"

He frowns. "OK, fine, it's not like it never happened. But... it's fun."

"FUNFUNFUN!" I yell. He laughs again and heads for the map's exit, saying he'd like to rest after a long day of parkour and punching. I nod and follow him to the house, where I flop down on my still-blue and still-wet bed and attempt to go to sleep. It still feels like someone's watching me, though... I open my eyes and glance up at the squid on my wall. I know it's just a painting, but... Well.. I don't know. I just feel funny. I think I just need sleep. Yes, sleep.

But sleep comes faster than I expected. And I didn't even properly fall asleep.

I was simply knocked out.

xXx

_I is too sorry for short chapter. Seriously. But I needed SOMETHING to give you guys while I punch Writer's Block in the face and come up with a proper plot line. So, hope you enjoyed. Oh, and check out my wattpad account: hghrules. Same as this one. Or maybe there's a z instead of an s? I honestly don't know. Anyway, go check out my ONE STORY. It's another Sky-Drama, but Sky's a girl in that one... and she's in love with both Ty and Jason... So yeah. That's that. Problems arise, as you probably guessed. You should go check it out, and leave a comment and vote no matter how poorly written it is just because you love me. :) _

_Heh, Baiiiiiiiiii, Rulers!_


	9. OH MY, SKY

_I must apologize, Rulers, for my lack of updates with this story. Trust me, the readers of "Slowly Changing" have it way worse. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! Anyway, I've been working on this super long chapter for quite a bit now, mostly because I realized there was this wonderful book series called Divergent which is just begging to have fanfictions written about it, and also because I got this burst of inspiration for "I Blame My Evil Clone". (Which is actually finished by the way, I just have to type it up.) _

_But seriously, I will vow to you right here and now that I WILL NEVER EVER discontinue this story or put it on hiatus. I hate it when writers do that. Then I have to finish their story myself in my head..._

_Hehheh..._

_Okay, anyway, I'm almost done with the longest author's note ever, I promise. Just wanted to ask you guys to go check out my "BrineCraft" (I think that's what it's called?) story. It's a total failure, and it may be the ONLY story I ever ever ever discontinue. But, if even one person says they'd like to continue it, I will. Now then, put_ #intenseloyalty _in the reviews/comments if you actually read this far. I love you Rulers so so so so much! (No homo!) Now then, sorry again for the author's note, HERE IS THE STORY!_

Remind Me Chapter Nine

Sky's POV

I spring up into a standing position, ignoring the throbbing in my head. Argh, why is it so dark in here? "Ah, he's awake. Good," a deep voice grumbles.

"Excuse me? Could you please repeat yourself? I can't hear you over the chorus of 'heys' that is currently assaulting my ears," I fume. Stupid squids.

"It's not assaulting your ears, it's rewarding them."

Is this guy serious? "What is _wrong_ with you? Show yourself?"

A bright light suddenly cuts through the darkness. It's so bright, I have to shield my eyes with my arms; my sunglasses aren't helping at all. "Well, here I am, showing myself, and you won't even look at me," the deep voice says.

I put my arm down and gape up at the jumbo squid before me. "EEK!" I scream, scrambling backwards.

He laughs and makes a weird motion with one of his tentacles. Two more gigantic squids step into view. "Hello, Sky," one of them says in a rather high-pitched voice. "Wanna know a secret?" I nod slowly, not seeing any other option. The squid zooms up to me, getting close enough for me to feel her hot breath on my face. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she screeches.

I clap my hands over my ears and sink to my knees, groaning in pain. My ears are ringing. It's a very loud ringing. So loud, I can't hear anything else. I guess the squids realize I can't hear them, because they stop talking and write on a dry-erase board instead. And this is what they write:

"**You Will Pay.**"

Deadlox's POV

I yawn and jump off my bed, but since I'm still half-asleep, I fail epicly and bang my head on my dresser. Groaning, I stand up and glance around my room. "Deadlox!" someone shouts. I turn my attention to my locked bedroom door and glare at it, willing whoever's outside it to go away. They don't, though; they continuously pound on the door. I huff and let them in. "Deadlox! Sky is gone!" Mitch yells, just barely managing to avoid knocking on my face instead of the door. My eyes widen.

Sky is... Sky is what?

I shake my head as I push past him and Jerome, making my way to Sky's bedroom. "He's... gone?" I ask.

"We can't find him anywhere," Jerome replies.

I glance around Sky's room. His blue bed is a mess. The walls of his room are dented and crumbly. All except for the wall with the picture of the squid on it. "Oh no," I mumble. I walk up to the squid painting and gently run my fingers over the squid's derpy eyes. "ACK!"

"What's wrong?" Mitch asks, jogging over to me.

"They eyes!" I gasp. "There are cameras in the eyes!"

Jerome joins us, running his paws over the glass in the painting's eyes. He frowns. "Mitch, assemble an army or two. Deadlox, find Seto and the rest of TC **(A/N: That's right. Seto AND SKY AND TY AND QUENTIN AND JAMES are all in Team Crafted, guys.)**. I'll try to get Sky's scent so we can track him."

I nod, turning to leave. Before I do, though, I punch out the eye-cameras.

Stupid squids.

Sky's POV

I slowly sit up. My ears aren't ringing as loudly anymore, and I can just barely hear the sound of my foot hitting the iron floor as I walk aimlessly around the room I'm trapped in. Those squids haven't come back since writing those creepy words in the dry-erase board. I hate squids.

SO. SO. MUCH.

I sigh loudly as I walk around the room for the fifth time since I woke up. Sigh. Epic Sigh. Epic-er Sigh.

Stupid squids. I throw my head back dramatically and them facepalm even more dramatically as I spot a trapdoor on the ceiling. I push the dry-erase board underneath it, and erase the "**You Will Pay**" message, replacing it with "**In Your Derpy Faces!**" I climb up until I'm balanced precariously on top of the dry-erase board.

Oh boy. Let's hope this works.

I jump-

And then I fall.

I groan and try the whole thing again. This time I manage to grab the latch on the trapdoor, and it falls open. I shakily pull myself up into a small, brown room. There are three doors in this room, not including the trap door. I walk through a door on my left.

Something inside me screams happily, but I don't get what's so special about the thing I'm staring at. The what's-so-special part of me goes, "Well, at least I can take down the squids now." And the other, weirder part of me goes, "BUDDER!"

Right. So there's a whole bunch of gold in this room. I shovel some of the ingots from a chest to my backpack. Then I go back to the brown room and go to the door on the right.

Wow. Just three large chests, filled to the brim with sticks.

What luck.

And the middle room...

A crafting table, an enchantment table, and a chest filled with xp bottles.

Which idiot squid designed this place?

xXx

A half-hour later, I've got full enchanted gold armor and three enchanted gold swords. My favorite sword (which I for some reason felt the need to call my 'Majestic Budder Sword') has Fire Aspect I (not that it needs it), Sharpness IV, Smite III, and Knockback V. This should be fun. I also enchanted my fists, which I didn't even know was possible, with Fire Aspect I. Seriously, this is going to be so much fun.

I stroll into the brown room and glance around. Okay, now that I'm totally decked out, where are the squids? I search over all of the brown room and in all three of the other rooms. There aren't any more doors, so how are people/squids supposed to get in and out? Maybe I can just break the brown wool in the brown room...

No way. It can't be that easy.

Oh.

It _is_ that easy.

I shrug and crawl through the hole I've made in the wall. Once I'm out, I take off running towards a forest biome in complete awe of the squids' immense stupidity. After a few chunks of travelling, I hear a single voice, which quickly changes into two voices, then four...

"Hey. Sky. Where ya going?"

Deadlox's POV

"Where to now?" Jason asks Jerome and Seto, who are leading the group. We have Jason, Quentin, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Dakota, Bodil **(I wanted to use Bashur, Bodil, and Seto's usernames because their real names just don't fit in this... I DUNNO. I think I was using usernames for everyone in the beginning, but now it's only half of them... so yeah. Deal with it)**, Bashur, Seto, the Sky Army, the Dead Army, and a couple of Stars that were bored and wanted to help. Maybe we went a bit overboard with the rescue party.

Maybe not.

"This way," the bacca says, sniffing the ground.

"No..," Seto says quietly. Then he raises his voice so we can hear him more clearly. "No. He went that way before, but... Well, my magic is telling me that he's just a little to the north of us. Maybe he escaped from the squids and he's trying to make his way back home?"

"So we gathered two and a half armies for nothing?" I grumble.

A screech and a loud suctiony noise comes from the north. "Well, I wouldn't say that," one of Sky's recruits mutters.

"Let's go!"

Sky's POV

I swing my sword wildly. Squids come at me from all directions, and I try to stay calm even as a jumbo squid approaches and the problem escalates out of my control. I cry out in pain as a regular squid latches on to my arm. When I finally pull it off, there's a loud suctiony noise. I notice three red circles on my arm. The outlines of the circles are bleeding profusely. Okay, so maybe that wasn't a regular squid.

As I spin to jab another squid, I hear a voice call out, "Let's go!" Then I hear feet pounding against the ground. I try to ignore the sounds and continue fighting, but the sounds distracted me too much and now my sword is on the ground a few feet away and I can barely feel my arm and a few squids have me pinned to the ground. I take a deep breath and punch one in the face; it immediately catches on fire. The other squids holding me down shriek and back away from my fiery fists (of fury),

I smile and yanks sword #2 out of my backpack. I have to use my left arm, though, because my right arm, the one that squid bit/suctioned, is now completely numb. The amount of blood gushing out of the tiny wounds is really scaring me. But it doesn't matter that I have to be left-handed or that I'm feeling really light-headed or that I think I might pass out soon, because I _can't_ give up.

Hmm. Does blacking out count as giving up?

Deadlox's POV

We run over a small hill. In a valley between the forest hills and the mountain is Sky. Sky is covered in budder armor, but there are three red marks on his arm with blood pouring from them. Squids are attacking Sky from all sides – how are they walking on land?

Sky sways a little, right himself, and then continues fighting. "Hang on, Sky!" someone shouts. HE glances up at us, but even that small distraction is enough to let a squid get the upper hand, and Sky falls to the ground, unconscious. My eyes widen and I sprint forward with the rest of TC. We take care of most of the squids, but one squid is ten times my size, and we're having trouble with that one. I creep away from the jumbo squid to help Seto with Sky.

"How's it going?" I ask quietly.

Seto has a worried look on his face. "Earlier, we just didn't want Sky to die and then respawn in some jail cell guarded by squids, but now... Well, Brice contacted me, and apparently... Apparently, the respawn machine has been tampered with again. It's broken. So now, if Sky dies, he won't ever respawn."

Sky could _die_? Like, actually die? Oh, _anyone_ could die! "GUYS!" I yell. "Retreat! The respawn machine is broken, you won't respawn!" The armies fall back, and Mitch and Jerome land a few more hits on the jumbo squid before joining them. The squid glares at us, then runs away. "Anyone with intense injuries should come see Seto for help!" I shout. A few people come forward.

One, a recruit from the Sky army, has a large gash on her left leg. "Will Sky be OK?" she asks.

Seto sighs. "I hope so..."

xXx

Two hours later, Seto is working on fixing the respawn mechanism (with help from Seth), and Sky still hasn't woken up. Team Crafted and Friends are waiting in Sky's hospital room. I sigh loudly. Someone else sighs even more loudly. Soon it turns into a contest on who can sigh the loudest.

Suddenly, Sky springs out of his bed to stand in the middle of the room. I try to push him back toward the bed, thinking he might have hurt himself with that quick motion. He brushes me off as he examines everyone in the room, most of whom are staring at him wide-eyed. "Wait..," he mumbles. "WAIT."

"What?" Jordan asks.

"FRIENDSHIP!"

I cover my ears, along with several other people. Then Quentin says slowly, "You remember that?"

Sky grins and starts bouncing around the room, which is probably not good for his injuries. "I REMEMBER ALL OF IT, FISH!" A smile creeps onto my face. A few people cheer. Sky starts spinning around and pointing to us excitedly. "I remember you! And you!" He points to Dawn. "And you." He walks up to her and pulls her into a kiss. She's shocked at first, but then she relaxes and kisses back. Someone in the group gags, and Sky pulls away, blushing.

"I'm glad you remembered!" I say, putting a hand on Sky's shoulder.

His smile falls, and mine does too. Oh no.

"Actually... I _don't_ remember _you_."


	10. The Toaster

_Hey, Rulers! Thanks so much for your support and feedback with this story! YOU MAKE MEH SO HAPPAY. Really. You do. Anyway, here's chapter ten. En-juh-hoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

**Sky's POV**

I don't get it. How come I can remember everything _except_ my best friend? How does _that_ work? I put my arm up to run a hand through my hair. I yelp. Everyone stops looking apologetically at Deadlox and turns their attention to me. I shake my head. "It's fine, my arm just... hurts."

Deadlox mumbles something about Seto and potions and then leaves the room. "So... How'd you escape the squids?" Jason asks.

"I found a trap door, climbed through it, found a room filled with budd- NO! OH, NO NO NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I scream at myself, beginning to hyperventilate.

"...What's wrong?" Ryan asks.

"THEY HAD A WHOLE ROOM FILLED WITH BUDDER AND I ONLY TOOK ENOUGH TO MAKE ARMOR AND SWORDS!" I wail.

"It's OK, Sky. At least we bested the squids, right?" Jerome asks.

I snap out of my gloomy mood and smile. "Yes, we did!"

"Woo, high-five!" Mitch yells, jumping up and running over to me.

"Woo!" I shout, high-fiving him.

Mitch catches on fire.

"AGH! WHY AM I ON FIRE?"

"Whoops?" I say, laughing.

Jerome stares at me, wide-eyed. "You _actually_ enchanted your fists?" I nod and he backs away slowly, causing me to laugh more.

"Guys! I'm still on fire!" Mitch screams.

I cover my mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. "Well," I say, "there's some water over there." I point to the toilet.

He groans but jumps in. "I hate you guys so much," he mumbles, no longer on fire. I laugh even harder.

Suddenly, Seto pops into the room. "Are you OK?" he asks.

"Mitch isn't," I say.

Seto glances over at Mitch, who is still in the toilet, and raises and eyebrow. "Right. Do you need any painkiller for your arm?"

"That'd be nice," I say.

"I'll go get some. If you're feeling up to it, Seth built something in your honor right across the street," he replies. Then he pops out of the room.

"Lezzgo!" Mitch shouts, hopping out of the toilet. Then he spins around, spraying everyone with toilet water. I make a face and then run out the door, searching for Seth's creation. Soon I find it. "Is that..," Mitch starts.

"A giant..," Dawn says.

"TOASTER?" I yell. The toaster is twice the size of the hospital. Seth is flying near the pushy-down-thingy. He glances down at us and smiles before pressing a button. Two pieces of bread fall into the toaster. A few minutes later, there's a large explosion sound and the toast flies up into the air, landing on an emerald plate a few yards away. I gape at Seth as he uses a shovel to scoop some budder out of a green container. He smears it over the gigantic toast and grins at us. "Is it edible?" I whisper.

"Yeah. Go ahead, try it."

I sprint up to the toast and take a huge bite out of one. "YOU'RE AMAZING!" I scream at Seth. He laughs and flies away to do redstony stuff with the toaster. My friends stare at the toast for a minute, then step forward to try it. It's so big that even after we've all eaten our fill, the first piece of toast still isn't gone.

This is great, but I need to find Deadlox. I feel _really_ bad about the whole 'I-don't-remember-who-the-heck-you-are' thing. Poor dude. He was just playing with his buddy one day, and then suddenly his buddy has no idea who he is. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I have just waited to try that jump?

"I'm going to go find Deadlox," I say, taking one last bite of buttery toast.

"What about Seto? He went to get you some painkiller," Dawn says.

"I'll be fine, and Seto is a magical genius, he'll probably sense that I'm not where he left me."

Dawn nods. "Good luck remembering," she whispers. I smile and nod a thank you before running off to find Deadlox.

"Deadlox!" I yell as I run through the city. I sigh loudly. "Where _is_ he?" I mumble, pulling out my phone. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Deadlox! It's me, Sky. I just wanted to say sorry for not remembering you."

"It's... It's alright," he says, but he sounds sad. "Sometimes life is unexpected."

"Yeah." In an attempt to lighten the mood, I say, "Remember during the tropical vacation jump map when you got the water sword that caught things on fire? That was certainly unexpected. Except that was actually pretty cool."

Deadlox gasps. "What did you just say?"

"Uh... It was cool?"

Deadlox sighs. "Wow, Sky. Just wow."

"What? What did I doooo?" I whine. "Tell me!"

"Sky! You remembered the tropical vacation jump map! You remembered _me_, something _I_ did."

"Oh. Yeah. So what?"

I can hear him facepalming on the other end. "Sky! You _remembered_ me!"

"Oh! Yeah! I did! SUCCESS!"

Deadlox laughs. "This is great!"

I nod, then realize that he can't see me. "Yeah. I'm gonna go tell the others that I remembered." He says goodbye and is about to hang up when I suddenly stop him. "Wait!" I say. "If you see Seto, could you tell him that I don't need that painkiller anymore?"

"Sure," he says. Then he hangs up.

And a deep, scary, _annoying_ voice says, "You're going to wish you'd taken that painkiller, Sky."

** Deadlox's POV**

I cheer silently as I hang up. Finally, he remembers! Finally! I make a strange little whooping noise as I slip my phone into my pocket. Now I have to find Seto.

Suddenly, my phones rings again. I sigh dramatically as I pull out my phone. "Hello?"

"Deadlox!" Sky screeches. "Help! Squids!"

My eyes widen as I race down the stairs with my phone pressed against my ear. "Where are you?"

There's silence for a bit. Then Sky gasps and something wails and I hear the sound of feet hitting pavement. "I'm downtown, near the old coffee shop, sprinting around with eight squids right behind me. How is no one seeing this? We're right out in the open!"

"I'm coming, Sky!"

"Hurry!" he shouts. I burst through the doors of the building I was in and run out onto the street. Then I sprint past stores and restaurants, only stopping once to grab two budder blades. "ACK! Deadlox, I'm almost out of run! Eep! I'm out of run!"

I skid around the street corner to see at least thirty squids closing in on Sky. Shoving my phone into my pocket, I run forward and call out to him. "Sky! That is _not_ eight squids!"

"Sorry!" he shouts back. "I didn't really have time to count!" I slash through squids to get to Sky, who is punching squids and somehow setting them on fire.

"How-?" I ask.

"Enchanted fists, bro," he says, laughing. Then a squid digs its teeth into his arm (The same one that was suctioned before) and he cries out in pain.

I drive my blade through the squid. The remaining squids make a mad scramble for the nearest lake in an attempt to avoid my sword, but I kill most of them anyways. "Is your arm OK?" I ask, using his uninjured arm to pull him to his feet.

He nods, but that doesn't stop me from observing how pale he is, or how his arm hangs limply at his side. "I'm fine," he lies. "Thanks for saving me."

I frown at him as I pull out my phone to call Seto. "Is the respawn machine fixed?"

Seto replies with a "Yes."

"Good. We're going to need a lot of painkiller."

xXx

_So, yeah. That happened. :3_


	11. The Painkiller

_Halloo, my be-ay-yoo-tih-ful Rulers. I MISSEDS YOU! Sort of. I gave some of you an Evil Clone chapter a few days ago, but I'm behind on this story... And on Slowly Changing... Actually, let me just go check on that story..._

_*sees multiple posts from wonderful/annoying-but-i-love-her-so-much-anyways cousin that threaten me and then ask for money*_

…

…

_Uh... Okay... Maybe I'll update that one next? You'll have to excuse Emily, she's got a major case of RobStar obsession. And, apparently she lost a bet and needs fifty bucks. Good luck, Em. (#bestcousinever)_

_(Also, should I make this a Skylox? Vote in the comments or on the poll on my page. BUT, this story is almost at its end, anyways, so...)_

_NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Remind Me**

**Chapter 11**

**Sky's POV**

"Ow."

"Just let me-"

"OW!"

"Now, Sky, it's only-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SKY! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED YOU YET! Gosh!" Seto rolls his eyes and, reluctantly, I allow him to touch my arm.

With a big needle.

WHY AM I ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN? "AHHHH! NO, IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!"

"...I _still_ haven't touched you, Sky."

I huff. "Fine. Just get it over with."

"I've been trying to do just that for the last five minutes."

"What, so now that you can, you suddenly want to talk about how a minute ago you couldn't?"

"..." He sighs and edges the needle closer to my arm. Once it's withing an inch of my skin, I screech. "ACK! NO! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"Please, Sky, just calm down!" Seto begs. I start wailing.

Ty throws his head back and sighs. Then he marches over to Seto and I. "Give it here, Seto."

"Why?"

"I can do this."

"Good, 'cause I can't." He hands Ty the large needle.

Ty takes it, glances at me, then inches toward my skin. I screech, but he doesn't react at all. Oh, stink, he's not as easy as Seto. I try to take the needle away from him, but he has other ideas.

One of them is to quickly stab the needle into my skin.

I scream. "AHH, THE AGONY! SO MUCH PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE! IT'S- IT'S... It's non-existent... Oh. That didn't actually hurt at all."

Seto nods. "I told you it would be painless."

"I guess I should have listened."

"Yeah. OK, time for step two."

"What's step two?"

"We have to take the needle _out_ of your arm."

My eyes widen and I look down at my arm. The needle went all the way through it. I start screaming again. "ACK! MY ARM! IT'S GONNA FALL OFF! NOOOOO! TELL DAWN I LOVE HER! DEADLOX, YOU WERE A WONDERFUL FRIEND, EXCEPT WHEN YOU STABBED ME WITH A DEADLY NEEDLE. SETO, EVEN THOUGH YOU GAVE DEADLOX A TOXIC SYRUM TO GIVE TO ME, I FORGIVE YOU. Goodbye, friends!"

Silence.

Ty raises and eyebrow at me.

"How come I'm not dead?" I ask, glancing down at my arm.

"You're an idiot," Deadlox says.

"It's not deadly. It's supposed to do that. The needle goes into your arm, inserts a healing fluid into the bloodstream, sucks out all the poison left by the squids, and then goes through the other side of your arm, propelling the poison into the air and rendering them harmless," Seto explains. "Now we just have to take it out, and you'll be good to go."

"Unless, of course, you want to keep it there," Ty says. My eyes widen and I shake my head quickly.

"You were very lucky," Seto continues, ignoring Ty and starting to gently tug at the needle. "The poison would have spread to other parts of your body, but it was temporarily contained by the edible budder that Seth created and spread onto his gigantic toast. The budder actually held a rare kind of substance that can be mixed with milk and soulsand to create an easy antidote to the specific type of poison that the squids used on you. Seth added milk to the budder to make it easier to spread, and since the only missing ingredient was the soulsand, the antidote worked quite well on you, though only temporarily. Then when you were attacked by the squids earlier today, more poison was directed into the bloodstream, and Deadlox got you here just in time to get you the antidote." Seto sets the needle on a table.

Wow. I was so absorbed in trying to understand what Seto was saying that I didn't even realize he pulled out the needle.

YAY! PAINLESS!

"High-five!" I yell. I throw my hand up. Then my eyes widen and I put it back down, placing it under my bottom and then sitting on it to remind myself not to move it. "Why's it still hurt?"

"Because the cuts from the squids' teeth still haven't healed."

"That stinks."

"Yeah." Seto's phone rings, so he turns away from Deadlox and me to answer it. "Hello?" Silence. "Again? Darn it! … More ink? It has to be the squids! They've obviously gotten smarter to have made those cameras in the first place... Yes... How would I know? Go ask Seth... No, you're right, that would be too easy. Okay. Find someone to guard it then. We can't have them breaking in and disabling it whenever they feel like it! … Ok... Yeah, sure. … No, don't do that, it's too dangerous, Brice. Oh, wait, it's _really_ too dangerous. No one can guard it, because if the guards fail and the squids disable it, then they could just finish off whoever was guarding it and they wouldn't respawn. … OK, no guards, we need a new plan. How about we meet later with the rest of Team Crafted to think of a proper one? Meanwhile, Seth can help you with the machine. Tell everyone to avoid any kind of fighting game. … Yes. Okay, bye." He is silent for a long time. Then he blushes. "Shut up! OK, bye. I'm hanging up."

Deadlox and I look at him curiously. "What was that about?"

He sighs. "The respawn machine is broken again. There was ink by the redstone. It's definitely the squids. We need a way to stop them."

I nod. "I propose we gather up a bajillion men and storm the squid base. We'll flood the place, and they'll drown!" I smile triumphantly. Deadlox gives me a you've-reached-a-new-level-of-idiocy face, and I frown. "What? What's wrong with my plan?"

He rubs his temple with his fingers. "Sky... Oh, Sky..."

"What?"

"They're _squids_, Sky. _Squids. _They're water-mobs. They can't drown in water."

"Oh snap, I didn't think about that!"

Deadlox glances over at Seto. "Are you _sure_ the poison didn't reach his brain?"

"... Not _entirely_ sure. We should probably check," the sorcerer replies.

"Pfft, no, I'm fine!" I argue. Seto ignores me and reaches for a sharp-looking tool. "I SWEAR, SETO SORCERER, IF YOU SLICE OPEN MY HEAD I WILL TEAR YOU APART."

He widens his eyes and backs away from me slowly. I let out a breath and relax a little. "Whatever. Let's call the others and think of a _good_ plan. You know, one that involves logic and common sense," Ty suggests.

I shrug. "If you say so."

**xXx**

_Boring chapter, I'm aware. Sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything to write, so I just started writing, and this is what popped out. It's not really all that important to the story, but it's sort of funny, and, well, at least it's something. Sorry 'bout the wait! I'll get a longer, more important one next time. _

_(PS: this book is almost over. It has... oh, probably 3-5 chapters left. Not much.)_

_Baiii, Rulers!_


	12. The Traitor

_Here's a more serious chapter for you people. And to all you Rulers who commented saying I'd made you laugh with Chapter Eleven: Good! That makes me happy!_

_Also, I've decided that this will _not _be a Skylox story. I had two or three people say they wanted it to be one, but at least three have said they didn't want it, and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable reading this. I also was reading through reviews, and I saw Elementalist's review. Hadn't I actually told him/her that this wouldn't be a Skylox already? OK. Well, no Skylox. (And, to Mayanmoustache, a skylox story is a story where Sky and Deadlox are in a relationship.)_

_OK, then. _

_Enjoy the chap-uh-ter, Rulers! (I love how smart Seto sounds in this one. :3)_

**Remind Me**

**Chapter 12**

**Sky's POV**

"We need ideas, people!" I shout.

"What if we channeled the world's energy into one gigantic orb of power and used it to blow up the universe, ending all existence?"

"We need ideas that don't _hurt_, people!" I say. "Ideas that include logic and common sense!"

"What _exactly_ are we trying to do?"

"We're trying to prevent the squids from tampering with the respawn machine! I don't want anyone else losing their memory or dying for good," I reply.

"Maybe we could just improve the respawn machine? Like, make it harder to be broken or disabled!" someone suggests.

Seth steps in. "That's risky business. We could accidentally screw up the respawn mechanism's normal functions if we try to improve it, and that would mean eternal hardcore mode."

The room quiets. Awkward, scared silence ensues.

"AHH! THE SILENCE, IT BURNS!" I yell. A few people laugh or giggle, diffusing the tension in the air. The room doesn't feel so stuffy any more.

"Could we ban the squids?" someone asks.

"They won't listen to us. If they want to stay, they'll stay," Ty says.

"Can we kill them all?" somebody asks.

"I like this idea!" I say, grinning.

"So does everyone else, I'm sure. But they have jumbo squids now; they're crazy powerful. And, aside from that, they're mobs. They'll just respawn no matter what," Jason points out.

I groan. "But we have to contain them _somehow_. If we don't they'll just keep attacking the respawn machine."

"Even if squids have gained the ability to walk on land, they're still water mobs," someone says. "So they'll still spawn in water. So, couldn't we just get rid of all the water near the city?"

Dakota and Quentin shriek, "NO!"

Quentin continues, "We need the water! Besides, water is important, especially now that Sky can light things on fire with his fists."

"What if we spawn a bunch of pigs so there's a room in the world for anymore mobs to spawn?" someone suggests.

"LAG!" I yell, dragging the word out. "No way. I can't live my life having to mine ever block five times before it registers and I can finally pick it up."

"Well, what do we do, then?"

"Hmm... Hmm... HMMMMM... … GOT IT! WALLS!" I shout.

"Uh, Sky, I don't think this is the time for mini-games," Ian says.

I huff. "I meant we should build walls. You know. _Walls_. Around the respawn machine. We should build three-block-thick walls, and a floor and a ceiling, out of obsidian. We don't need to mess with the respawn machine unless it's broken, and it won't be broken if the squids can't get to it. We'll just seal it off from the rest of the world. BAM! Easy fix."

"Where will we get all that obsidian?" Seto asks.

"Seth is in creative mode for buildy stuff all the time. He can just switch to creative and build the walls," I say.

"It'll take a while to build a floor, ceiling, and walls that are three blocks thick. The respawn mechanism is huge," Seth tells us.

"Well, you can just give everyone a few stacks of obsidian, and we'll all work on it. FRIENDSHIP!"

"Okay."

"Woohoo! But there's still the jumbo squid – possible jumbo _squids_ – to worry about. What about them?" I ask.

"Well," Seto says, "the 'jumbo squids,' as you have named them, have a very small chance of having spawned naturally. Most likely, they were regular squids that were genetically modified by their own kind in the hopes of finally being able to overpower you, Sky. This certainly proves that the squids have either gotten smarter or found someone fairly smart to work with them. If the latter is true, then we may be able to find and stop their partner and then destroy the data and/or potions used to create the jumbo squids. The squids would no longer have access to the knowledge required to turn squids into jumbo squids, and once the armies take care of the large creatures, we'd be back to fighting normal squids." He sighs. "If the squids have simply gotten smarter... Well, then we're doomed."

I nod. "OK. I need a few of you to go with Seth to build walls. Everyone else will come with me to gather the armies and own the squids. Any volunteers to stay?"

***ten minutes later***

Kermit, Quentin, Brice, James, Deceptibonk, Bashur, Ryan, and Seth are heading out to build walls/mess with the respawn mechanism. We definitely could have used Quentin or Kermit if it came ot an in-the-water battle, but I'm fairly sure we'll be fighting on land. Everyone else is coming with me to attack the squids, kill the jumbo squids, and find out who's helping them be smart. We're bringing the Sky Army, the Dead Army, all the stars, the entirety of the Fridge, and a battle chicken we found in the forest. We could have gotten way more people, but I think this will be enough.

The respawn mechanism is working for the time being. I can only hope it will stay that way for the battle.

The armies march through the plains biome. Well, I march. A few of the recruits march. Everyone else just walks.

I caught a member of the Fridge skipping. I don't think they're taking this seriously. "Hey!" I shout. "No fun allowed! We're on a mission!" A few people giggle. Darn it. I'm too not serious. "OK, fine. Be that way. I have a new plan. Since we can't look professional and intimidating, we're going to look happy and awesome. We're gonna look like we don't have a care in the world, and we're not worried at all about the upcoming battle."

Eight more people start skipping. Half my army beings to exaggerate the way they march. Silly grins are plastered on everyone's faces.

Come on, people, we're going to war!

As we search for the squid base, a thought occurs to me. What if the person helping the squids is _one of us_? It could happen. In fact, it's very likely. There could be a traitor among us.

I have an idea.

"PEOPLE! Recruits, Stars, other peeps! I am sorry to say that there is a traitor in our midst," I announce, turning to face Team Crafted and the armies. Everyone gasps. But... Ty, Jason, Seto, and Mitch... They didn't gasp _correctly_. It looked... forced. Either they knew there was a traitor here, or they _are_ the traitor.

Oh, Notch, no. These are some of my best friends. They can't be traitors.

But... well, darn it.

I stand up tall and narrow my eyes at the four. "And it's either Jason, Ty, Mitch, or Seto," I say confidently.

Three of them gasp, their eyes widen. They either mouth "Me?" or point to themselves in question.

But one of them only asks loudly, "How did you know?"

**xXx**

_Ooh, plot twist! So, who of the four is the traitor? GUESS!_


	13. The Pain

_OK, so I got a LOT of guesses. Only one of you got it right. I had a totally different idea originally, but then... INSPIRATION FROM MY WONDERFUL GRANDFATHER! And then this happened. When you get to the words "makes my head feel like it's imploding," stop reading and guess the cause of his pain. JUST DO IT. PLEASE. I wanna know how many of you put it together before it was revealed. :3_

_En-juh-hoy, Rulers._

**Remind Me**

**Chapter 13**

**Sky's POV**

"How did you know?" Seto asks.

Ty facepalms. Mitch throws his hands into the air and groans. Jason shakes his head disapprovingly. "Darn it, Seto," he mumbles.

I gape at them. "All of you?" They nod, looking guilty. "You're kidding." They shake their heads. I am silent as I try to comprehend all of this. I feel super dizzy. It's probably just 'cause I'm confused. I reach out and latch onto Jerome's arm for support.

"Biggums?" Jerome asks shakily.

Black dots swim across my vision, but I can still see Mitch shrug sadly.

I'm gonna fall over if I stand any longer, so I just sit down, criss-cross applesauce on the grass. I groan and clutch my head as I get a very painful headache that makes my head feel like it's imploding. Jerome, Ian, and Bodil crouch down beside me with wide eyes. "Sky! Sky, are you OK?"

I ignore them. "H-Hey," I stutter. "Didn't I let two of you inj-ject me w-with an 'antidote?'"

Ty and Seto look down. "Sorry, Sky," Ty says quietly.

Everything is so fuzzy. All the noises blend together to create an annoying buzz that won't end. I feel a sharp pain in my arm that quickly spreads to the rest of my body. I screech in pain. My head pounds. My legs and arms are numb. I can't breathe. I gasp for breath as all the air is stolen from my lungs.

"Seto!" someone shouts. "Help! Sky is – oh, snap. You're not on our team. DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE WITH HEALING?"

No one comes forward. We were depending entirely on Seto for healing. Bad idea.

"P-Please," I choke out. "Help..."

The pain is unbearable. I can hardly even think. My lungs burn for air, but I can't seem to suck any in. My eyes sting. My throat feels like it's on fire. My ears are freezing cold. It feel as if knives are carving designs all over my skin. By now I am writhing in pain on the ground.

"Seto, you have to help him!" Ty screams. "We can't let him suffer like this, it's not right!"

"None of this is right, Ty, but it doesn't matter, 'cause we have to do it anyways!" Seto replies.

"We can still do the other part of the deal! Just help Sky!"

"I can't! My magic will only make it hurt more, and the poison is designed to be immune to potions."

Ty's shoulder's slump. He looks so sad, so helpless. At least he's not alone. I'm pretty stinking helpless, too.

Ty steps toward me, but hesitates to go any farther. "T-Ty... Please..," I whisper.

He walks up to me, dragging Seto with him. "Please," he begs, "just try, Seto."

Seto sighs. "It's not going to help."

Another burst of pain causes me to cry out.

Seto builds up magic in the palm of his hand. "Okay," he relents. "You have to try to stay calm, alright? It won't work if you're flipping out."

I take deep breaths (but I still can't breathe) and shut my eyes to try to block out the pain (but it doesn't really work). Seto gently touches a finger to my right hand.

I screech and scramble backwards. I put both knees on the ground and sit on the heels of my feet. Then I press my hands to my head, keeping my eyes closed. Shock waves of burning pain flash through my body, starting at the area on my hand that Seto touched. Suddenly, I feel myself freezing up. I sit completely still. The only sound is my rugged breathing.

"Sk-Sky?" Jason asks hesitantly.

My left hand twitches. I go back to not moving.

"Sky? Are- Are you OK?" Ty asks.

My left eye twitches. My eyes burn, but I can't blink. Pain continues to flood my senses, but I can't move.

"What'd you do to him?" Jerome growls.

"Nothing! It was a healing spell!" Seto replies.

"Healing spell, my foot! Look at him!"

"I tried to tell you, my magic angers the poison! I can't help him because I'm physically unable to!"

"Why'd you inject him with the poison in the first place?"

Seto falls silent. Ty says quietly, "We can't say."

Jerome growls and pulls out Betty. He advances toward the four traitors. Several others follow his lead, and soon the boys are surrounded. "Biggums?" I hear Mitch ask, sounding scared.

"Don't call me that, traitor!"

"Jerome, I-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it!" I hear the clash of iron against diamond.

"Jerome, stop! We can't fight each other, Seto disabled the respawn machine!"

"You deserve to die! I trusted you! We all trusted you. And you betrayed us. How could you _do_ that?"

I hear Jason cry out. Seto shrieks and Ty yelps.

I take a deep (and useless) breath and force myself to my feet. Recruits gape at me as I shove through the crowd. Stars and member of the Dead Army and Fridge stand around, not knowing which side to take. I shove past them, too. I get to where the four are right as a recruit prepares to drive his sword through Ty. Ty closes his eyes and holds his breath, not even bothering to fight back.

I run forward and stand in front of Ty. The recruit can't stop in time, however, and he nearly kills me. Luckily, I'm awesome, and I manage to catch his sword in time. "Stop!" I yell out. "Don't h-hurt them!"

Jerome and Mitch stop fighting, and Mitch sighs in relief. Jerome is flabbergasted. "But- They- They-"

"What, s-so just because I'm i-in unbearable p-p-pain, I'm no longer your c-command-d-der? They are n-not to be h-h-harmed. Th-That's an order."

From behind me, Ty says quietly, "Thank you, Sky."

Somehow, I manage to grin. "No problem."

Then the pain takes over. I cry out as I collapse on the grass, unconscious.

**?'s POV**

"OK, the poison should be in full effect in 3...2...1..."

On the screen, Sky screeches in pain. "How much pain should I apply?" a squid asks.

"All of it!"

The squid presses his tentacles down on all of the buttons. Some are labeled "throat pain," "head pain," "loss of breath," you know.

I watch, disappointed, as Ty tries to convince Seto to help Sky. Seto knows he can't help. Ty knows he _shouldn't_ help. Darn it, I knew they wouldn't be able to stay silent during this part. Jason and Mitch are doing a fairly good job. They're fidgety, but they're resisting the urge to try to help Sky. Of course, in the long run, it wouldn't really be helping him, it would just be hurting him more.

"Ma'am, my tentacles are getting tired from holding down the pain buttons," a squid says.

"Oh. Too bad. So sad."

"Ma'am..."

"Fine! Just put rocks on all the buttons or something."

"Yes, ma'am."

I laugh as Seto tries to heal Sky and ends up doubling his pain.

I'd like to see Sky lead an army feeling like _that._


	14. Sure I Can, I'm Sky!

_Hey, Rulers! Sorry for the wait! I probably would've put this off even more, but I'm going to some camp next week and I won't be able to post at all. D: Anyways, here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it. It's really just a filler, sorting out Sky's condition and how the traitors are treated. Yeah. Just, just read it. _

**Remind Me**

**Chapter 14**

**Sky's POV**

When I wake up, I'm still in a lot of pain, and I have a feeling it's not going to go away any time soon. I grit my teeth and sit up. It's night time. The stars are beautiful. They're amazing.

Keep thinking about stars, Sky.

The stars. Oh. I wonder how the Stars, the Dead Army, and all the Doods have been treated? I should go look for Ty, Jason, Mitch, and Seto. I swear, if anyone went against my orders and killed one of them, they're in _big_trouble.

I slowly stand up. My body protests against each movement, but I don't stop. I have to get past this. I bite my lip to keep from screaming as I walk towards a small room across the hall from the open-roofed room that I woke up in. I hear quiet talking from the room and slowly open the door.

The four traitors are locked in for separate cells. Jason is whimpering slightly, and Seto is trying to cast some spell on him through the bars. It's not working, though. "I'm sorry, Jason. I have to be able to touch you to heal you properly," Seto apologizes quietly.

I step into view. "Why does he n-need healing?" I ask, still fighting down the urge to shriek in pain.

Ty, Mitch, and Seto look down. Jason is huddled in the corner of his cell. They don't answer. They look scared.

I sigh and step over to Jason's cell. "Where are the k-keys?" Shaking slightly, Jason points behind me to a small key rack. I pull the key off the rack and unlock Jason's cell door. Then I slip inside the cell and crouch by Jason, gritting my teeth to keep from crying out in pain. "Who d-did this to you?"

"One of the Recruits," he says softly.

I growl, causing my throat to burn even more. "What do they not g-get about the w-words 'Do not hurt them'?" I pick Jason up bridal style and yelp from the pain.

"Are you OK?" Seto asks.

"Yeah, j-just trying to keep f-from collapsing on the f-f-floor and screaming my h-head off," I reply. I carry Jason over to Seto's cell and set him down gently on the floor. "Fix him, Seto," I command. Seto comes up to the cell bars and touches his hand to Jason's side, which has a large gash in it. I step back quickly. I don't want to be anywhere near Seto's magic hand. I walk over to the key rack and tug off the other three keys. "So, w-why are you guys in a j-jail cell?" I ask as I unlock Ty's cell.

"We're traitors," Mitch mumbles. "They weren't just going to allow us to freely roam the camp."

"You're our f-friends, you shouldn't be in cages."

"Sky!" Ty shouts suddenly. "What is _wrong_ with you? We _betrayed_ you! We caused you all that pain! We can't be trusted!" He look like he's close to crying.

"Of course you c-can be trusted! Anyways, I'm s-sure you had a g-good r-reason for bet-traying us."

Ty runs out of his cell and attacks me with a hug. I yelp in pain and shove him away. He looks down guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, _I'm_ s-sorry. It j-just really h-hurts, so I'd prefer you not squeeze me so t-tightly."

He hugs me again, more gently this time. "Thank you, Sky," he whispers.

I smile (which hurts) and walk to Mitch's cell. "Sky?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Will Jerome ever stop hating me?"

"Hopefully. If you g-guys would t-tell us _why _betrayed us..."

"We can't, Sky," Jason says quietly. "We'd like to, but we can't."

I sigh as I unlock Mitch's and Seto's cells. "That's OK. But I h-hope, for your sake, that y-you can g-give us a pretty good r-reason when this whole thing is o-over." Mitch and Seto step out of their cells.

"What now? You can't just let us walk around freely," Mitch says.

"Sure I can! I'm Sky! Most the people here are under my command, and the rest are under yours, so... Let's go!" I lead the wide-eyed traitors out of the room and out of the building. People stare at us. Jason, Mitch, Ty, and Seto look super uncomfortable, so I start talking. "So, d-do any of you know how long this uber p-painful poison thin l-lasts?"

"It's, uh.. It's permanent," Ty says, whispering the last part.

My jaw drops and I stop walking. "I-I'm gonna feel like this f-forev-v-ver?"

Seto nods.

are

I let out a sob. "OK, then. I am _n-not_ going to st-stutter my whole life." Speaking carefully, I say, "That has to change."

"Who let the traitors out?" a Recruit asks. He walks up o us, drawing his sword. He doesn't notice me yet. "_Why_ are you out of your cells?" he growls, pushing the tips of his blade against Ty's neck.

"Whoa, he now!" I interrupt, drawing my own sword. "They're out because _I _let them out. And didn't I say not to hurt them?"

He growls, presses the sword harder.

I growl back. "Did you _seriously _just _growl_ at me? Who do you think you _are_? Listen, buddy, I'm using all the self-control I have to keep from rolling on the ground, screaming in pain. If you try to harm them again, I cannot guarantee I'll be able to stop myself from stabbing you." His eyes widen. "Say, aren't you the same dude who tried to kill Ty earlier? You just don't learn do you? You know what, why don't you just leave? We don't need disobedient soldiers."

He looks shocked, but he lowers his sword. Ty relaxes and latches onto my arm. I wince at the pressure, but I don't make a sound. "You- what? No! I'm staying!" the ex-Recruit argues.

"Nope. You're going." He narrows his eyes at me. Then he lunges forward, but I block his sword with mine, ignoring the pain in my hands whenever I grip the sword. Then I fling his sword out of his grasp. He gasps. "Leave," I hiss. He grumbles as he stalks away.

I sheathe my sword and brush myself off. A few Recruits run up to me. "That was awesome!" one shouts.

"You're awake!" shouts another. "Do you need anything?"

"Thanks, yup, and not really. Thanks, though. How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Three days."

My eyes widen. "Wow, um... Wow. Well, thanks, Recruits. See you later." They run of and I turn to Mitch, Seto, and Jason. Ty is still latched onto my arm, and he's shaking pretty badly. "Guys, don't worry. They won't hurt you." They nod slowly. I sigh. "Hey, I was out for three days... Have they been feeding you?"

They glance at each other. "No," Jason finally says.

I spin around and start toward a small building. Ty stumbles a bit from my sudden movement, but then right himself and tugs on my arm a little. "Sky, wait! Rules of Minecraft, we don't have any sprint left. And we don't want to be left here, surrounded by Recruits who don't really like us."

I slow down, looking over my shoulder every once and while to make sure I've still got everyone. "Let's see... Ah, this looks like a kitchen... Yep, it is! Here, eat up!" They gape at me for a second before diving into the chests.

Once they're done, we sprint until I spot what looks like a meeting room. I put my ear up to the door. "Why don't we just leave them here? We're in the middle of no where. They'll just have to survive," someone says.

Jerome says loudly, "All in favor of banishing Ty, Jason, Seto, and Mitch, say 'I.'" His voice cracks on "Mitch."

Everyone says "I."

I burst into the room. "I veto that," I shout. Several people gasp. I roll my eyes. "'Sup."

"Sky, you're awake!"

"Sky, you're alright!"

"Sky, you're not dead!"

"Sky, you're not in unbearable pain!"

"Pfft. I'm in plenty of pain. I just have more self-control than anyone else in the entire world. Now, then." I pull Jason, Ty, Seto, and Mitch into the room. Everyone gasps again. "These four will _not_ be abandoned in the middle of no where. They're coming with us, and I want them to be treated just like they were before the whole traitor thing. Got it?" People nod. "Good. We're heading for the squid base as soon as the sun rises." I turn to the four. "If you guys, uh, don't want to fight the squids, then, uh, I guess you can just stay outside the base while we fight, or, um... aid the squids, or whatever." I clear my throat. "But I trust that you will not harm anyone here, at least while you are staying with us."

The four nod. Ian and Jerome try to object, but I shush them. "My word is final."

**xXx**

_So serious, Sky. :3_


	15. Not Again

_Halloo, Rulers, I'm back from camp. It was awesome, a lot awesomer than I thought it would be. But I'm back now, and I've got an update for almost every single one of my stories. I'm still working on _Brinecraft_, but _Slowly Changing_ actually got a decently sized update for once! Thanks for all your reviews by the way. They make me feel all warm inside. :) Also... #SeriousSky! Brilliance. :3_

_aNYWAY, EN-JUH-HOY THIS DRAMA-FILLED INSTALLMENT IN (screw you, caps lock) Remind Me!_

_(EDIT: I just wanted to tell anyone of you skylox/merome shippers, I moved _Don't Judge the Love_ to Web Shows/Minecraft Crossovers so I could include Phan and kicktestickz. #sorrynotsorry) EDITEDIT: I changed it back. That was a stupid idea. I'm just gonna keep it as Minecraft and include Phan anyways. I mean, it's just one ship... right? IDEK ANYMORE)_

**Remind Me**

**Ch 15**

**Sky's POV**

We're back to marching in an exaggerated fashion. Except this time, I make Mitch, Seto, Jason, and Ty walk next to me, not so I can keep an eye on them, but so I can make sure no one else tries to hurt them. Ty hasn't left my side since the Recruit-firing incident. If anyone from my army so much as glances at him, he flips out.

We can see the squid base in the distance. It's made of marble with the words "SQUID HQ" spelled out in big blocks of lapis. If that's not obvious, I don't know what is.

Ty holds onto my arm more and more tightly as we approach the base. Once we're in front of it, Ty takes a shaky breath and finally lets go of me. He and the other three glance at each other and then walk up to the base's entrance, leaving the armies and the rest of the team. "Ty?" I ask quietly, reaching out and grabbing his arm gently.

"We have to go," he says, just as quietly. No one can hear him but me.

"Please stay," I beg softly, keeping out conversation private. "You don't _have_ to go. You're welcome to stay with us."

Ty shakes his head. "No, Sky, you don't understand. I _do_ have to go." Then he adds in a whisper even I can barely hear, "We're doing it to keep you guys safe." He tries to squirm away from me.

"Ty, wait! I won't let you go until you tell me what's going on."

He sighs. Then he calls out, "Seto? I need your help, here." He turns back to me and says softly, "I'm _really _sorry, Sky."

Then Seto walks up to me, and I don't even have time to react before he presses his hand to my arm, using the healing spell that works for everyone but me. I cry out in pain and step away from Seto- and Ty. I was actually starting to get used to the constant pain; that, I can handle. But this – this is too much. I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this. "Make it stop!" I wail pitifully as I collapse brokenly on the ground. "Please, please make it stop!"

Ty shoots me a guilty look. "Don't worry, the extra pain will wear off soon. I'm sorry."

Then he and the rest of the traitors run inside the squid base.

***3 minute time skip***

Okay. I've calmed down now. Sort of. If anyone touches me, it triggers more pain. Oh well.

"Alright, remember, be very careful, all of you! I expect Recruits to help Stars in need and vice versa. Same with all the other armies; help each other, you are not enemies. If Ty, Jason, Mitch, or Seto are found, I want them brought to me. _Do not harm them._ Got it?" I say loudly so everyone here can hear me.

Jerome and Ian pull me off to the side. "Why do you keep saying not to hurt them? _They_ hurt _you_!" Jerome says.

Ian starts to complain as well, but I cut him off. "Can I tell you what Ty told me before he left?" They nod, so I continue. "He said they were doing it to protect us."

"Maybe they were lying."

I cross my arms. "I know my friends well enough to know when they're lying, especially when it's about something this big. Besides, why would they want to lie about something like that?"

There is silence. Then Jerome shouts, "YES! Thank goodness! So Benja's still my friend?"

I shrug. "You were kind of mean to him. Well, more than mean."

His eyes widen. "Oh, no! Mitch probably hates me! My best friend hates me! I should have trusted him, why didn't I trust him? What is wrong with me?" he cries.

"Hey! Chill out, Mitch doesn't hate you! At least, I don't think he does. Last time I checked, he was just hoping _you _would stop hating _him_."

Jerome sighs. "I've been a bad bacca."

"No time for regrets. We have to take down the squids and find out how and why the 'traitors' have to protect us. I'm guessing they were blackmailed in some way, but... Well. We need details. I mean, it must have been something really bad," I wonder out loud.

"How is making you suffer from eternal pain _protecting_ you?" Ian asks.

I shrug. "My point exactly. Whatever it was they were threatened with, it would have had to be pretty bad to get them to do that. And, they also turned off the respawn machine right before a huge battle. They must have felt like they had absolutely no other choice."

"We have to find out what they were threatened with, and then get rid of it. Then they can come back to our side," Ian says.

I nod. "Correct. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

**xXx**

We storm the squid base. Squids are literally everywhere. The armies are actually getting along pretty well, thank Notch.

Somehow, the squids were taken by surprise, despite the fact that we discussed battle plans _right outside their base_. They're idiots. Makes me wonder how in Minecraftia they got four of my best friend to help them.

I drive my budder sword through the nearest squid. Ink splatters across my enchanted armor (which is weighing down on my shoulders and causing immense pain). My hands hurt from gripping the sword's handle. Usually they wouldn't, but... Well. You know.

One of the Recruits brushes by me, sending a wave of white hot pain through my body. I fight to keep a straight face. I can't let the squids know how much pain I'm in, and I have to look strong for the Recruits.

Suddenly, there's a sharp pain in my head. Ugh, what was that? I didn't hit my head or anything, so why is my head hurting more than normal? Confusion engulfs me for no more than a second, and then the extra pain in my head is gone.

I shrug it off and slice off some squid tentacles with my Majestic Golden sword. Three more squids fall to my sword, and a fourth trips and falls straight into my blade. A fifth sees his dead brethren and simply faints. Two more accidentally kill each other in their panic. This is too easy.

One of the slightly less mentally challenged squids manages to scrape his blade down my arm. Normally it would only sting a little, but with this whole "eternal pain" thing, it burns horribly. Once again, I struggle to hold in my cries of pain.

Once again, a random headache assaults my cranium.

For a second I forget where I am, but then I'm back into the battle. Unfortunately, during my one second of la-la land, a squid has sneaked up on me. It swings its sword-

Thank Notch for my bacca friend.

He blocks the sword and kills the squids. "Geez, Sky, watch out!"

"I will. Thanks – uh, erm..." What's his name? I can't remember his name, why can't I remember his name!? Okay, act cool. You have to be strong, and keep all your marbles. For the armies. "Thanks, pal."

The bacca doesn't notice my slip-up. "No problem. Now come on, Ian and I are going to look for Mitch, Seto, Jason, and Ty, and you're coming with us. The armies can handle the main group of squids. We have to find the potion/data that Seto talked about, too."

I nod. Right, gotta destroy the jumbo squid data. "Let's do this!"

He smiles and pats me on the back. It hurts like Nether, but I don't make a peep. I get another painful headache. A half second of not knowing what's going on passes by, and then I'm back to feeling the normal pain. "Where do you think they'd keep all the potions and data?" the bacca asks.

Potions? Data? What? Why do we need to find potions and data? I thought we were fighting squids! "Uh... The basement or attic for potions, I guess."

"Ian, come on, we're checking the basement!" the bacca yells. Ian sprints over to us, accidentally brushing by me as he does so. Pain, headache, confusion, back to normal. "Hey, Ian, do you know anything about potions?"

What? Who's Ian?

**xXx**

_I really hope you're catching on._


	16. STRONG (and stubborn) SKY

_Halloo. For those of you who have no idea what's going on w/ Sky, I'm sure my awesomesauce Rulers told you in the reviews. MAN, I love you guys. Like, seriously, I log onto fanfiction and check my reviews... WE'RE AT 98 REVIEWS AND LIKE, 5,970 VIEWS! WHAT? OMIGOSH! (should I do a Q&amp;A, or an extra fic or something?) But really, whenever I get on and check this story's stats, I get that feeling in my stomach like... LIKE FEELS! IT FEELS LIKE FEELS WHEN I READ MY RULERS' REVIEWS! Yus. That is what is feels like. Anyways, here is Ch 16, and if you DIDN'T read the reviews and couldn't figure out what the Nether is going on, this should make it pretty obvious. (also, to DarkWing6, I am now considering killing Ssundee's glasses. :3)_

**Remind Me**

**Ch 16**

**Sky's POV**

Alright, Sky, don't panic.

The fluffy one knows that you are Sky, and the only other person near him is the sunglasses-wearing, bearded man beside you. So, sunglasses-man must be Ian.

I'm a genius.

But is Ian friend or foe?

"Nope, I'm not really into potions, so I have no clue where to look," Ian says. "Sky, do you know much about potions?"

My eyes bulge. HE KNOWS MY NAME? WHY DOES HE KNOW MY NAME!?

"Sky?" the bacca asks worriedly. "Sky, are you okay?"

No, Fluffy One, I am not okay.

A squid presses against me, and I quietly run it through with my golden blade. Not before it scratches my side with its sword, though. Pain. Headache. Confusion. Normal. But I don't cry out or scream or cry. I have to stay strong for the- … What was it I had to stay strong for?

I can't remember.

And that scares me.

"Sky? Sky!"

I snap back to reality and realize I've been shaking. "Y-Yes? What is it?" I ask, surprised by how calm I sound.

"Are you OK?" the one who must be Ian asks.

"I'm- I'm fine. But, um... sorry, I just... Mr. Bacca, what's your name again?"

"Jerome. Why do you need- oh, no. Ian, he's forgetting again! Call Seto, we- Aw, snap." Jerome pauses. "Okay. We're going to find the four. Sky needs help."

Jerome grabs my hand and starts dragging me toward some stairs. Agh, my hand! Geez, people, just stop touching me! Headache, confused, regular pain again. Ow.

"Sky?" Jerome asks. "Sky, stop doing that! Sky!" He grips my shoulders and I let out a small yelp. He relaxes his grip a little. "Sky?"

Oh. Is he talking to me? I point at myself and mouth the word "me." He looks terrified. Ian says quickly, "Yes, Sky, you."

"Sky?" I ask. Eyes wide, they nod. "As in, like, Skylar?"

"No, as in SkythekidRS."

"What kind of a name is _that_?"

"SETO!" Jerome screams, pulling me up the stairs.

On the flird (woah, what happened there?) third floor, someone is hyperventilating in one of the rooms. "But, Seto, what if he's hurt? What if he dies? He won't respawn, we turned off the respawn machine! We can't let him die, he's my best friend!" someone wails.

"Mitch," Jerome breathes.

"But we can't help him, it'll just hurt him more!" a different voice says.

"That's Seto," Ian says.

"But he said they can't help us!" Jerome replies.

"We have to try! Sky's forgetting!"

Jerome nods. "Seto! Mitch!" he yells.

"Seto, he's calling for us! What if he's, like, fatally injured or something?" Silence. "I'm sorry, Seto, the world can go ahead and explode for all I care; I'm going to help Jerome," Mitch says. He walks out of a room and sees us and his eyes practically pop out of his head. "Jerome!" He runs forward and hugs the bacca, but then quickly pulls away, glancing warily at Jerome's sword. "Sorry."

Jerome smiles and shakes his head, stepping forward to hug Mitch. "'Sokay, Biggums."

Mitch beams. A few seconds of comfortable silence later, he speaks. "I'm so glad you're all okay. Jason and Ty are in that room I came out of, huddled in the corner while they have massive panic attacks. They're so worried one of you will get killed."

I rack my brain for answers. Who are Jason and Ty? Come on, Sky, you know this! I know I know them, because I can feel the memory of them in the back of my head. I lean against the wall, but that hurts a lot. I wince but don't make a sound. Be cool be cool be cool, stay strong stay strong stay strong. Headache. Confusion. Normal pain.

The checkered-hoodie boy steps toward me, and I chuckle nervously and step back. "Oh, no," he says. "Now Sky hates us, doesn't he! I'm sorry, Sky, we had to give you the pain injection, we didn't have a choice!"

"No, no, Sky's not mad at you. He's been insistent that if any of the Recruits find you, they not harm you at all."

"Then why's he flipping out when I get close to him?"

I cut in. "Sorry, it's just- Well, I don't know you, and the way you advanced looked kind of threatening. Sorry again." Everyone stares at me. "What?"

"D-Don't you remember Mitch?"

"Nope."

"But... but how come? You have to remember!"

"Well, if I _have_ to remember, then you'll _have_ to remind me," I say, slightly irritated. Telling me I have to remember won't magically make me remember.

"This is Mitch. You know. One of the four traitors?"

"Traitors?" I screech. "If he's a traitor, why are we talking to him?"

"'Cause it's not my fault that I'm a traitor," Mitch explains. Hmph. That wasn't a very explanatory explanation.

But all I say is, "Oh. OK." I lean against the wall again, then quickly stand up straight. Darn it, Sky, if it hurts the first time, it'll hurt the second.

Jerome glances worriedly at me. "He keeps forgetting things. We need Seto's help."

Mitch shrugs helplessly. "Well, he's right inside that room, but he probably won't be willing to help you. I know he'll help you after you defeat the squids, but..."

"No. He needs help now. What if he forgets our plan? And honestly, he's the commander, what if he forgets his hatred for squids or love of budder again?" Jerome asks.

"Budder?" I question. What the Nether is budder?

Everyone's face pales. "Let's go see Seto," Mitch says quickly, motioning toward the room he came out of. "SETO! This is important!"

Seto jumps up as we enter the room. Joy fills his eyes, and then fear. "M-Mitch, we aren't supposed to h-help them!"

"C'mon, Seto, this is super important! Sky's losing his memory!"

Seto's eyes widen. So do mine. No, no, no, I have to be strong. If I'm their 'commander,' I can't go losing my memory! "Pfft," I start to lie. "My memory is fine-"

Two boys, one in a space suit and the other in a v-neck and jeans (why do I feel like I've seen them before?), attack me with hugs. Ow, headache... Where am I again? Oh, that's right... Kay, I'm better now.

WOAH. WHY AM I LETTING MYSELF BE HUGGED BY TOTAL STRANGERS WHOM I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE IN MY LIFE?!

I quickly push them off. "Whoa, now. Who are you?" I ask cautiously.

Their jaws drop. The one with the v-neck says quietly, "Not again!"

Seto looks over me. Then he walks closer to me. "Do you know who I am?"

I roll my eyes. "You're Seto, duh!"

He nods. Then he extends his arms and shoves me backwards. The pain makes me want to scream, but I hold it in. A crazy headache follows, then a few seconds of confusion, and then I'm good. Well, as good as one can be when afflicted by eternal pain. A man in a purple sorcerer robe is standing in front of me. "Who am I?" he asks.

I shrug.

Everyone in the room gasps.

Purple-Sorcerer-Dude sighs. "Thought so." He turns to the other people in the room. "There's already too much stress on his body and mind from keeping from screaming or crying from the everlasting pain. Whenever he gets hurts or even makes contact with anyone, the pain increases for a few seconds. If he would yelp or cry or scream, he'd be fine. But he's holding it all in, probably to look strong for the army. And the stress from holding it in is affecting him. His body and mind can't handle it. The more he hides his pain, the more stress it puts onto his brain. And slowly, the brain is getting so stressed that it's dropping some of his memories."

"So, he'd be okay if he'd just break down and cry?" Space-Boy asks.

"Pretty much," Purple-Sorcerer-Dude says. "He could also scream or cry out in pain."

I shake my head. "There will be no crying or screaming. Nope." That is pretty much the worst example ever to set for an army. Speaking of, why do we have an army, anyways?

"Sky, you have to!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Bu-"

"Oh, let him forget," a voice coos. "I'm sure he'd rather forget than remember."

**xXx**

_HO, SNAP!_


	17. Choose

_Ack, don't kill me, I know I'm late! I'm so sorry! I was trying to think of someone else to use as a bad guy, but... I've come to terms with it. I know it has to be her. Plus, the end of this chapter is totally awesome. Just sayin'. I really hope you Rulers like it as much as I do. _

_Also, remember how in Chapter 11, I said this story had, like, five chapters left?_

_Well, I think I lied. :3_

_EN-JUH-HOY!_

**Remind Me**

**Ch 17**

**Sky's POV**

We all wheel around to face the voice's owner.

What? Who's she? The way Jerome and Ian are gasping, it's pretty obvious they knew and trusted this person. And, she's obviously a bad guy, because Mitch, Purple-Sorcerer-Dude, Space Boy, and V-Neck Kid are all trembling in fear.

I like her, though, for some weird reason. She seems nice enough. I feel like I know her. Seriously, though, she looks like a person who's very hard to forget...

"Why do you think I would rather forget?" I ask.

She smiles. "If and when you remember, you're going to be assaulted by emotions, very confusing emotions that will affect your fighting badly."

Well then I don't want to remember. I have to stay strong and do my best to fight well, because apparently I'm these guys' commander. Then again, I don't want to just completely forget them all. That would be bad. "That's not a good enough reason to forget my friends," I say.

"Well, another reason you don't want to remember: You're in a lot of pain, right?" I nod. "Do you want to know why?" I nod again. "It's because those four boys, Ty, Jason, Seto, and Mitch, injected you with poison," she says, pointing to Mitch, Space Boy, V-neck Kid, and Purple-Sorcerer-Dude.

"Only because _you _forced us to!" V-neck Kid shouts to the girl.

"No one can force you to do anything," I say emotionlessly.

Space Boy winces at my tone. "Well, she didn't force us, but... She gave us two options, and the poison-you option was better."

"What was the other option?" Ian asks.

"She was going to-"

The girl cuts him off. "My point, Sky, is that you don't want to remember the betrayal. You don't want to remember all the other horrible things they've done to you."

"What other horrible things?" V-neck Kid asks angrily. "Sky is our friend! We didn't do anything to him except for the poison thing, and then we had no other choice!"

"Well, what about when Mitch tried to poison Jerome's food? Or when Seto and Jason tried to take and hide Ian's glasses? What about when Ty pinned you to the wall with his sword, Sky, and very nearly killed you?"

Everyone in the room, save for the girl and me, shouts, "WHAT!?"

"Why would you _do_ that?" Jerome asks, voice shaking.

Mitch's eyes widen. "Biggums, I didn't do that, I swear!"

Ian holds his glasses tight against his face. "Guys, you _know_ what happens when my glasses come off! Why would you want to do that to me?" Ian asks, looking hurt.

"I- We- We never did that, Ian!" Space Boy tries to explain.

V-neck Kid stares at me, waiting for my reaction. He looks sad, like he expects _me_ to believe the girl, too.

I frown. Then I pinch myself, and allow myself to yelp a little at the intense pain. My world gets a little clearer, it seems, as I get a big headache. And then I'm no longer looking at V-neck Kid, I'm looking at _Ty_, and I know for a fact that he's never pinned me to a wall with a weapon unless we were playing a game and we were both sure that the respawn machine was fine. The girl was lying about Ty, and I assume she was lying about the others, too. "Lies," I declare loudly, sending a smile onto Ty's face and a frown onto the girl's. The other three "traitors" breathe a sigh. Ian shrugs an apology, and Jerome pulls Mitch into a hug.

"What!?" the girls yells, enraged. "How can _one word_ from you diffuse all the tension in a room? It was going so well, they were all starting to turn on each other! Why'd you have to mess it up, Sky?" Ugh, the way she says my name... It's just so _familiar._

"Because he wants the best for this world, he isn't looking to destroy it," Ty says.

Purple-Sorcerer-Dude nods. "He isn't going to believe everything you say, he's not a _complete_ idiot."

Jerome and Ian blush, and I narrow my eyes at him threateningly. How rude.

"He won't let you win," Jason growls.

So am I supposed to stop her?

Pfft, obviously, Sky. She tried to tell you that your friends were against you. There's obviously _something_ wrong here. And, apparently, she forced your friends to stab you with poison. Yup. She doesn't seem too nice.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she says, glancing at me. "He's always liked me quite a bit, hasn't he? Even loved me. I don't think that's changed."

The others turn to me. "Sky? You can't possibly still love her after all she's done!"

Mm. I think I need to stall, so maybe by the time I absolutely have to answer, I'll remember who she is. "Uh... Erm..." Wow, Sky, great stalling skills. "What all has she done? I mean, how did she force you to... to inject me with the poison?" I ask.

Mitch glares at her. "She gave us two options, as Jason was saying earlier," he begins. "Option one: we give you the poison and turn off the respawn machine. She promised us that, although you would feel the pain, you wouldn't actually get hurt or die. Option two: She would use one of the potions she had with her to glue our feet to the ground, and then make us watch as she turned off the machine herself and blew up the entire city. Even worse, she said she'd pull you guys out of the city before it exploded. Just Jerome, Ian, Quentin, and Sky. And then she was going to send a bunch of those weird mutated squids, you know the ones that suctioned/bit Sky's arm?" We nod. "Yeah, those. She was going to sic them all on you guys, just you four. She had, like, eighty of them. She was going to make us watch you guys die, and we... We couldn't... We're really sorry, but we couldn't do that..."

"It's perfectly okay, Mitch," I say, staring daggers at the girl. "She doesn't seem like someone who deserves to live any longer." I step toward the girl. She stands on a small, slightly raised platform in the back of the room. I walk calmly to the stairs attached to the platform and climb them two at a time, not running, just hopping over every other stair.

The girl looks panicked. "Uh, S-Sky? Y-You aren't actually listening to them, are you?" By now I am standing right in front of her. She panics more and gives up on getting me to help her. Instead, she looks past me at the four not-really-traitors. "Hey! You four! You work for me, or do you not remember? I can still blow up the city, I can still release the mutant squids!" she threatens.

The four only laugh. "I don't think so, Dawn," one of them says smugly.

Dawn?

Why does that sound _so_ familiar?

The girl, Dawn, well I guess she saw the confusion on my face, because now she's looking at me with eyebrows raised. "Sky? Do you not know who I am? Do you _seriously_ not remember me? Is that why you're listening to them?" she asks.

I don't want her to talk me into switching sides, because I know if she tried hard enough, she probably could. I also know that her side is the one I _don't_ want to be on, so I will not let her talk to me. I punch her in the face, and she falls back onto the ground, holding her nose. "Don't talk to me," I growl, pulling out my sword.

She manages to laugh a little. "Oh, Sky. If you only knew who I am, you wouldn't be about to kill me." She laughs again. "Here. I can make you remember." Ha, I doubt it. I raise my sword, hold it above her chest.

She kicks me in the shin.

And it BURNS.

Oh. My. Notch. The poison pain makes everything hurt. It also makes everything way more sensitive. And she had to go and _kick_ me- SERIOUSLY? I screech in pain.

And suddenly everything is clear.

I- I'm about to kill my girlfriend.

"D-Dawn?" I ask quietly. Team Crafted gasps behind me, and Dawn smiles sweetly.

"Now you remember me, don't you?" she asks. I nod slowly. I almost killed her. I almost killed my girlfriend. "You aren't going to kill me now, are you?" I shake my head.

"N-No," I mumble, going to put my sword away.

Then Ty yells, "Sky, no, don't listen to her! Don't you remember _why_ you were going to kill her?"

"Sky, please think this through. I'm your girlfriend, I love you, darling," Dawn whispers. She looks so sincere.

"Use your brain, Sky, she's trying to trick you!" Mitch yells.

"I would never trick you, you're my boyfriend!" Dawn counters.

"Remember what she did!"

"They're the ones who injected you with poison."

"Only because you forced us to, Dawn!"

"Remember, boys? No one can force you to do anything."

"C'mon Sky. You have to choose. Either choice is okay. Except for the wrong one."

"You know you can't kill me, sweetie. I love you, you love me."

"It's us or her, Sky. Choose."

…

She... She's my girlfriend...

But they're my _best _friends...

They... They're the ones who made me suffer eternal pain...

But she's the one who gave them no other choice...

I...

I can't...

They're my best friends.

But I love her.

…

I used to love her.

I plunge the sword through her body. Blood spills from the wound as she gapes at me. "S-Sky!" she cries out with her last bits of life. "I d-don't understand! Why?"

I shrug. "They're my friends. You threatened them. You threatened us. I chose them over you. What's to understand?"

She glares at me. And then her life fades away. I did that. I killed her.

I'm probably not as sad as I should be.

Someone places a hand on my shoulder. I cry out and move away. "Oh, sorry," I mutter. Darn it, Sky, control it.

"No, Sky, it's okay. You need to let it out. Can't have you forgetting again, can we?" Ty asks, smiling at me. I smile weakly back. He embraces me in the gentlest hug he can manage. "Thank you," he whispers.

I smile legit. WE WON!

Suddenly, a Recruit sprints into the room. "Sir? The squids, they've grown teeth on their suction cups! And, I believe the teeth are coated in poison..."

Aw, snap.

"Also, there are three jumbo squids outside the base."

Double snap.

"And all the Doods have started a rebellion to try to find and save Mitch."

Darn it. Mitch facepalms, sighing in exasperation.

"Plus, I've received reports from the city saying that there seems to be a continuous hissing sound coming from beneath the ground. They say it sounds like a creeper, but there aren't any around."

This is not good.

"One more thing. I'm really sorry for this, Ian, but one of my friends thinks we're all gonna die today, and I think he's probably right. And he said we should take risks, live life to the fullest. And then he dared me to take Ssundee's glasses, so... Again, really sorry," the Recruit says, snatching Ian's glasses and then running down the hall as a murderous grin appears on his face.

"Would anyone like some... CAKE?"


	18. The Recruits Need Mental Help

_There are a lot of POV changes in this chapter. Oh, well. I feel super bad for Sky, though. Like, seriously, it's just one thing after another, isn't it?_

**Remind Me**

**Ch 18**

**Sky's POV**

"Would anyone like some... CAKE!?" Ian yells, pulling a random cake out of nowhere.

"Aw, snap," I mumble, jumping off the platform and stepping slowly towards Ian. "Is anyone hungry enough to eat his cake?" I ask.

"Even if we _were_ hungry, he probably poisoned it or something!" Jason points out.

Ian's crossed blue eyes widen. "Are you saying you don't want my cake?" His body starts trembling slightly. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO!?"

I wince as I step toward Ssundee, holding out my sword in a defensive position. "OK," I say calmly. "Surround him slowly. Do not alarm him. Don't hurt him, either, because the respawn machine is off." I feel a twinge of guilt for killing Dawn, but quickly brush it away. "Contain him until we can get the glasses back," I say, trying to keep an emotionless expression on my face as the full weight of the situation hits me. I killed Dawn. The city could blow at any moment. Poisonous and jumbo squids are attacking. The army has pretty much given up. Mitch's army is attacking mine. We have Derp Ssundee on our hands.

ARGH, SO MUCH RESPONSIBILITY!

"N-No, you d-don't underst-stand!" Derp Ssundee hisses. "I w-worked _hard_ on th-this cake, and you will eat it _or else."_

"No, Ssundee," I say with finality in my tone.

He grins sadistically. I guess he didn't hear the finality. "I meant what I said and I said what I meant, a Derp Ssundee's faithful one hundred percent!" Ty facepalms and then drags his hand slowly down his face after hearing Derp Ssundee's remark. I groan as well. Really, Ian? But then he pulls out a sharp dagger, and I know he's not kidding. He really did have some horrible things in mind when he said "or else." He dodges away from Mitch and Jerome and darts toward me. I jump to the right to avoid getting full-on stabbed, but the dagger grazes my left arm. I bite my lip. Yowch, headache.

Erm... Ian? Why're you giving me that look?

He throws the dagger at me. I duck and screech, "What's wrong with Ian!?"

Jason sighs. "You have to yelp or something next time he hurts you. Or now, I guess. Then you'll remember."

I nod and allow myself to shout a little at the constant pain. Ah, yes, Derp Ssundee. Note to self: Just scream next time.

"Okay," I say, dodging another knife from Derp Ssundee. "Plan B! We run downstairs, search for that kid who took the glasses, and hope Ssundee doesn't catch us. Ready? GO!"

We all dart out of the room and down the stairs with Derp Ssundee close behind. I freeze, but only for a second, when I see the immense chaos that is my army. Some of the Recruits have gathered into groups and are chanting unintelligible nothings while others huddle in corners, rocking back and forth while hugging their chests and muttering things about the end of the world as we know it. The few Recruits that are still fighting are having a very hard time, as they are now outnumbered and overpowered by the mutant squids. A few of the Recruits are being held hostage by a group of Doods in the center of the room. The Doods have swords pressed against the Recruits' throats. Okay, who do I help? The ones that are freaking out, the ones that are being surrounded by squids, or the ones that are being held hostage? And I also have to find Ssundee's glasses. Great.

"Alright. Ty, Seto, go help fight squids. Mitch, Jerome, stop the rebellion. Jason and I are going to help the insane ones. Look for Ian's sunglasses on the way. Kay, go!" I command.

**Jerome's POV**

I shove through the crowd of Doods. I can't believe they did this. *major facepalm*

"Hey, it's Jerome!" someone shouts.

"He'll help us, he's Mitch's best friend!"

"He _was_ Mitch's best friend. Now he hates him." Ouch.

"Get him!" Oh, Notch, no.

Ten Doods tackle me at once. "Geroff meh!" I shout from the bottom of the pile. I quickly worm my way out and run towards Mitch.

"Yay! They're friends again!" somebody yells.

"No way! Jerome must have kidnapped him!" someone objects. Really!?

Mitch facepalms as the Doods rush me again. I let out an "oof" as they push me to the ground.

"C'mon, fight back, Jerome! Or are you too afraid?" some idiot asks. Mitch holds back laughter, not bothering to inform them that I'm on their side.

"I can't, Smart One, the respawn machine's off and if you die, you won't come back," I reply gruffly, still struggling to push them off me without pulling out Betty and just owning them all.

"That didn't stop you when you first found out Mitch wasn't on your team anymore," the Dood retorts. Ooh, guilty. I still feel bad about that. "Maybe we should do to you what you were going to do to Mitch." He raises his sword.

Oh, snap. "Biggums!" I call desperately.

His eyes widen. "Woah, guys, don't actually hurt him. He deserved to be tackled, I'll give you that, but you can't kill him! He's my best friend!" Mitch says. I smile, despite still having a blade pressed against my neck. "Now, can you all just calm down and let Jerome and these Recruits go?"

The Doods sigh but clamber off of me. "Fine," they grumble. Half of them grin widely at me while the rest shoot me murderous glares. I wince.

"Well. That's over with," I say, standing up and brushing myself off. "Has anyone seen Ian's glasses?"

Instant chaos.

**Seto's POV**

Ty and I run over to the Recruits, who are now surrounded by mutant squids. Ty shoots them with his bow from three feet away while I blast deadly magic in their faces. Once we've killed twenty squids, I turn to help the Recruits as Ty switches to a sword and then continues killing squids. "Were any of you bitten or suctioned?" I ask, scanning them quickly. They all stare at Ty and me in awe. I sigh. "We're on you're side now, OK?"

Most of the Recruits nod, but one narrows his eyes suspiciously. "I don't believe you," he says.

Ty turns to face the Recruits. "Oh? Alright then. They don't believe us, Seto. We'll just have to go find Sky to convince them. And while we locate Sky in this crowded room, they can fight off the squids on their own," he says like it's no big deal.

The Recruits' eyes widen. A girl steps forward quickly. "No, no, Seto, Ty, we totally believe you! That other guy's just an idiot, that's all." The guy who didn't believe us earlier glares at her but nods reluctantly.

"Good. So. Was anyone bitten or suctioned?" I ask again. Three people step up, two boys and a girl. I take off my potions pack and rifle through it. Finally, I dig out the antidote (only this one doesn't have the pain poison I gave to Sky in it). I put it into the needle and get ready to inject the first person.

"AAAAAHHH! It burns!" the boy yells. I sigh. Not this again. I haven't even touched him yet.

"Ty, I need your help with this!" I shout. Ty kills one last squid and then sprints over and takes the needle from me. Ignoring their screams and protests, he injects all three people, one after the other. I clean the spot where the needle went through. "Okay, you're good," I tell them. "Is anyone else harmed in any way, shape, or form?" Several people raise their hands.

It's healing time.

**Jason's POV**

"Shh, calm down now, it's alright," I coo. "The world's not going to end. We'll defeat the squids, save the town. Everything will be okay."

"A-Aren't you supposed to b-be a t-traitor?" one of the quivering Recruits asks.

I smile comfortingly. "Not anymore. Now I'm on your team. See? Things are already getting better!"

They smile a little and stand up slowly. "We should probably go help the Dead Army with the jumbo squids," one of the girls says. My eyes widen. I forgot about the jumbo squids, and I think Sky did, too.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna talk to Sky for a bit," I say. They nod and run outside. Before I can move in Sky's direction, though, five people tackle me. "EEP!"

"Jason! You're okay!" a couple of my Stars shout. "We were so worried about you! And when the Doods decided they were gonna fight against Sky's army and find Mitch, we were just like 'asdflkajsfl, which side do we take?' So we ended up searching the squid base for you and avoiding both armies. Oh, and we found some whacko running around wearing Ssundee's glasses, so we took them from him." The Star reaches into his backpack and pulls out Ian's sunglasses. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I say, taking the glasses.

**Sky's POV**

"NO. STAHP IT, RECRUITS," I shout. "I swear if you try to sacrifice me to the squid god, I will come back as a ghost and haunt you forever!" I threaten as they carry me up the steps to a room with really dim lighting.

"Most-Powerful Squid God, we have brought you the Budder God. Please accept our offering and call off your squid minions, bringing peace back to the land of Minecraftia. Or, at the very least, spare us, your humble followers," they chant.

"WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU GUYS!?" I shout.

They ignore me and continue chanting.

Geez, why does _my_ army have all the weirdos?

* * *

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be leaving for a trip on Friday morning (7/11/14) and returning on either Sunday, Monday, or sometime the next week. I will not have internet often, so updates will be delayed or non-existent. Very sorry for the inconvenience.**_


	19. Ssunkipz (don't freak)

_I have an unhealthy Bastille obsession. But I haven't started shipping them with other band members yet, so I guess that's a good sign. (ALSO, IT'S BASTILLE DAY, RULERS! WE SHALL ALL CELEBRATE WHILE LISTENING TO BASTILLE SONGS ON REPEAT AND SINGING ALONG AND EATING CHOCOLATE!)_

_Anyways. THANK YOU FOR 8,000 READS. 8,000 FLIPPIN' READS. I JUST... I CAN'T... I CAN'T EVEN..._

_Eight. Thousand. Reads. I get on fanfiction and click on 'Manage Stories' and then 'Remind Me' and the view count is frickin' 8,000. Like, what!? As well as somewhere around 30 favorites and 30 follows. Yup. You can't even comprehend the happiness I'm feeling right now._

_Thank you, Rulers. You mean so much to me. My face hurts from smiling so much._

_Don't forget to vote for which ship you want in my new fic, if you like that kind of thing. The poll is on my profile. This story is almost over. I'm serious this time. Like, I'm thinking two or three more chapters? I dunno. Knowing me, I'll probably fail and end up going to like, thirty chapters. (Heh, no.)_

_Anyways, thanks again. I just can't even..._

**Remind Me**

**Ch 19**

**Sky's POV**

"Notch bless Minecraftia,

Land of the squids!

Give us updates,

With... Nether brick gates,

So our fences

Don't look stupid

And mismatched!" the crazy Recruits sing, waving their hands in the air as one of them sprinkles ink sacs around the cage I'm trapped in.

"That's stupid," I comment.

"Shut up, don't insult the official Anthem of the Squids!" one replies.

"Official? I'll bet you five budder blocks you made that up sometime in the ten minutes. And judging by the way you paused, I'm guessing you thought up the second half in the last ten seconds."

"Shut up!" they screech.

I sigh. "C'mon guys. Just let me out, and we can all go back to fighting and pretend this never happened."

They gasp. "We are loyal to the squids, we will never fight them!"

"You were fighting them half an hour ago!"

"Don't mention it in front of our Squid Lord!" they hiss.

I groan. "Seriously!? You're worshiping a god that doesn't exist! Not to mention that, if he did exist, he'd be evil!"

"Okay, the evil part is totally irrelevant. And, no we're not! He's completely real! He'll protect us from the upcoming Squid Apocalypse! You've even met him before!" one protests. I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "His name is Derpollollollollol... lol... lollulus... erm... How do you pronounce his name again?"

I bang my head against the Nether brick bars of the cage. "This. Is. Past. Ridiculous."

They ignore me. "Now, the time has come to complete the ceremonial sacrifice! We must set fire to the sacrifice and praise Derpollollollollollollollollol...lolus while it burns!" the guy who was sprinkling ink sacs says. They all pull out their flint and steel. "Let the ceremony commence!"

**Mitch's POV**

"Calm down, we'll find them," Jerome says quickly. "Chill out." The Doods calm down slightly, enough for me to speak.

"Okay, Doods, you should probably help the Recruits, now. Some of you can help the group of Recruits that Seto and Ty are helping, and the rest of you can battle jumbo squids," I say.

"Mitch and I will take care of the Ssundee thing," Jerome reassures them. "But if you happen to find his glasses before we do, bring them to us." They all either nod or give us a thumbs up before running off to re-join the battle. Jerome sighs, glancing around the room. "This is wild," he whispers.

I reply quietly, "Sure is." Then I shout, "WOOHOO!"

Jerome laughs. "Yeah, buddy!" We run off, looking for the jag who stole Ian's sunglasses.

"Hey, dood, have you seen Ssundee's glasses?" I ask a Recruit. The Recruit's eyes widen in fear and she runs away, flailing her arms and shouting about Derp Ssundee. "Erm... Darn it."

Jerome raises an eyebrow. "Probably not your best idea, Biggums," he says, chuckling.

I can feel my face heating up. "Shut up," I say, unable to think of a witty reply. Uh... "Let's not forget the incident from five minutes ago when you said the same thing to about thirty of my Doods."

"Heh. Yeah." Stupid baccas, with their fur that covers their blushes. That is so not fair. I cross my arms and huff. "Aw, Mitch, don't be mad! I'll admit, we're both complete idiots. Okay?"

I roll my eyes, smile, and nod. A blue space suit catches my eyes in the crowded room. "Hey, it's Jason!" I say, pointing in his direction. "And he has Ian's glasses!"

"YAY!" Jerome shouts. He takes off toward Jason, and I follow him.

**Quentin's POV**

Oh, butts. The hissing is getting louder. The fuse on that TNT is long, but we can't have much time left. Trust me, I know these things. I'm an explosive genius. Er, wait. An _explosives_ genius.

We have to find the TNT and get rid of it before it blows the city to pieces.

What's worse, when Brice came to make sure we didn't screw up the respawn machine while building walls, he figured out that the respawn machine was disabled before we even started building. And he needs Seto to make him a special potion before he can fix it. So, if the city blows, we're all gone for good.

We _have_ to find that TNT.

"QUENTIN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM/BREAKTHROUGH!" Bashur hollers, running up to me.

"What is it?"

"One of the citizens was expanding his basement, and he found TNT! It looks like there's TNT underneath the entire city."

"Butts. How much?"

"Directly beneath the ground, there are two layers of open space, and then there are five layers of TNT."

"Beneath the _entire_ city?"

"I think so."

"Double butts. Okay, um... I have an idea, but I'll need Sky's permission. Bash, can you ask Seth to give everyone water buckets and set up infinite water sources around the city?" I ask, forming a plan in my head.

"You got it." He races out of the room, going as fast as a melon on legs is able to.

I pull out my phone and quickly dial Sky's number. He answers almost immediately. "Hello?" he asks hurriedly in a panicky tone.

"Hey, Sky, it's Quentin. Can I flood the city and the area beneath the city?"

"What!? Why?"

"It's necessary to our survival."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Go ahead. But can you somehow get someone else in Team Crafted to turn their phone on? I need one of them to help me _immediately_, as in this very moment, right now, no hesitation, hurry it up, but none of them will answer my calls."

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that. Bye!"

"Bye!" he shouts. There's a clattering sound, and when he speaks again, he seems farther away. "Ack! No! Don't touch me, you squid-loving pyromaniacs! Augh, stop it! I AM NOT MEANT TO BE SACRIFICED! AAH!" The call ends.

Uh...

**Jason's POV**

"Mitch! Jerome!" I shout, walking toward them. "Have you seen Ian? Or Sky?"

"As for Ian, the answer is 'No.' Another answer would be, 'Oh, snap, he's probably force-feeding someone cake.' And for Sky, I haven't seen him since we split up. Wasn't he with you?"

"We split up so I could calm the ones having panic attacks and he could help the mental ones," I reply.

"Doesn't sound good," Mitch says nervously.

"Guys!" Ty screeches, sprinting across the room to us and shoving people out of his way as he does so.

"What's up?"

"We got rid of all the mutant squids, but the jumbo squids are owning us," he says, leaning on his sword to catch his breath. "And Derp Ssundee is riding one of them."

Our eyes widen. "He's _riding_ a jumbo squid?" Jerome asks.

Ty nods. "And he's talking on the phone at the same time. He's too high up for anyone to hear what he's saying, but I think he must be talking to Quentin."

"The fish? What makes you think that?" Mitch asks.

"Well, first of all: SsunKipz," Ty replies, rolling his eyes, acting as if it's completely obvious. He laughs a little. Then his face takes on a serious(ish) expression again. Mitch and Jerome, however, burst into a fit of laughter. "Seriously, though, jokes aside. We keep hearing things like 'GOOD NOTCH, IAN, CALM DOWN!' and 'FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!' So yeah. Pretty sure it's Quentin." Mitch and Jerome, who had recovered from their laughing fit only moments before, broke into loud giggles at the second quote.

After quickly composing ourselves, we draw our weapons and run outside. Three jumbo squids are spread across the area in front of the squid base. Dead Army soldiers are everywhere, trying to take them down, and Recruits and Doods are walking outside, taking in the situation, and then joining the battle. Ian is seated firmly on the head of the jumbo squid to my left. And, sure enough, he's yelling nonsense into his phone.

"Shoot him down!" Mitch commands.

"But don't actually hit him," I add. "Just shoot the air next to him, try to make him lose his balance and fall off." Jerome nods and repeats what I said, but louder and in a more commanding voice.

"NO! Hold your fire!" Seto shrieks, floating over to us. Ty tilts his head in confusion, while Mitch, Jerome, and I just look at him weirdly. "If you shoot him down, there's a very large chance that he will die from fall damage."

**Ty's POV**

"Then what do we do?" Jason asks.

They all turn to look at me. "What?" I ask.

"Sky's the one who usually makes these kinds of decisions. Logically, since we don't know where Sky is and you know him best, the life-or-death decision-making job has been passed down to you," Seto explains.

Seriously!?

"Uh, okay, fine, um... Just... Shoot him down anyways. Make him lose his balance, I mean. We'll try to catch him when he falls," I say after a quick mental debate.

They nod and pull out bows, aiming carefully so as to scare Derp Ssundee without harming him. Soon enough, Ian is falling. But, because we are all idiots, none of us are in position to catch him. We all rush forward, and Seto manages to catch him with a bit of magic a split second before he would have hit the ground.

While Jason and the others shove sunglasses onto Ian's face, I pick up the phone he dropped when he fell. "FOR THE LOVE OF NOTCH, IAN, HOLD BACK THE CRAZY FOR A FEW MEASLY SECONDS!" Quentin yells through the phone.

"Quentin?" I ask.

"Ty! Oh, Ty, thank goodness! Ian won't listen, I think he's gone Derp."

"Don't worry, we've got it under control now."

"Good. Okay, so Sky had an urgent message for you and the others. I tried to call you guys, but Ian was the only one who picked up. Okay, anyways, about Sky. He needs help, as soon as possible. Something about sacrifices and pyromaniacs?"

Oh, boy.


	20. Buttons

_Hey, Rulers! I'm back! I'm gonna try to finish this story before school starts. It really is almost over. *sobs* _

_Anyways. I added Troyler to the poll options on my profile for the new fic, because... Erm, I just... Troyler... Whoops, there goes whatever social life I had left._

_ALSO. I might not be able to update all my stories this week (I'm LITERALLY SO SORRY) because I'll be gone all day tomorrow. But, I will most-likely_ _have enough to time to post SOMETIME this week. Maybe, I mean... Hopefully..._

_To TheDeadGirlRisen: OMIGOSH YOU, YOU ARE JUST, JUST INDOMITABLY FANTABULASTIC! I LOVE YOU! THIS IS GOING TO BE A THING NOW, JUST YOU WAIT!  
_

_To Madiigamer about the Barney thing: … I sing it, too... I'm ashamed... Lol, no I'm not._

_To DarkWing6: Omigosh you review every single chapter, and it makes me so happy! I just, you're great!_

_To several other awesome people: Thank you all. All of your reviews just make me smile so much, I can't even. Seriously. I lost the ability to even a _long _time ago._

_Kay, I'm done with the long author's note now. Sorry for that. EN-JUH-HOY, MAH RULERS!_

**Remind Me**

**Ch 20**

**Ty's POV**

"Split up, some of you go downstairs and the rest of us will go to the basement. Search every room, we _have_ to find Sky as soon as possible. And if you see or smell any smoke, run towards it. Quentin says we might have to deal with pyromaniacs," I say. Everyone nods and runs off in different directions. Mitch, Jerome and Seto run downstairs, and Jason, Ian, and I sprint upstairs.

"I wonder what happened to him..," Jason thinks out loud.

"According to Quentin, 'something about sacrifices and pyromaniacs.' I'm guessing the mental Recruits are trying to sacrifice Sky to the fire or something," I say.

"That's crazy," Ian mutters.

"You're crazy," Jason says offhandedly. Ian rolls his eyes.

"Not my fault," he replies.

"Do you remember anything from while you were Derp?" I ask.

"Not really," he says, shrugging as he opens a door and peeks into the room. Not seeing Sky inside, he closes the door again and turns back to Jason and me. "I sort of remember cake, and screaming, and Quentin's voice..."

I nudge Jason's shoulder. He looks at me, and I wink and glance in Ian's direction. Jason snorts, remembering my stupid Ssunkipz joke from earlier. Ian gives us funny looks, but I just smile and shake my head. "Nothing, we're just being idiots," I say. He rolls his eyes again.

**Sky's POV**

Someone else reaches into my cage and I swat them away. Their flint and steel slides across the room on the tile floor, and they glare at me again. We've been doing this for the last five minutes.

An angry-looking (actually, they _all_ look angry at this point), Recruit growls at me and reaches through the bars to ignite me. "Can you _not_?" I ask, punching him back. I've been trying not to actually hurt any of them, since the respawn machine is off, but...

"AHH!" the Recruit screams, his entire body in flames.

Snap.

"He has magical powers!" one of them notes.

Aha! "Yes!" I say in a deep voice. "I am the Budder God! I have fiery fists to beat you all with!"

Their eyes widen and they huddle up. I hear things like, "He can protect us!" and "Hey, John's still on fire!" I glance over at the Recruit I accidentally set on fire, 'John.' I kind of feel bad for him.

Oh, wait, no I don't.

The Recruits come out of their huddle and bow down before me. "All-powerful Budder God, we apologize for our behavior! Please forgive us!"

I gape at them. "Seriously? _Seriously!?_ You were trying to burn me as a sacrifice to the squid god!"

They exchange glances. "He knows too much! Kill him!" one of them shouts. My eyes widen.

"What!? WHERE IS YOUR LOGIC, RECRUITS!? I was _here_ when you tried to sacrifice me, _of course_ I know about it!" I yell.

They ignore me. "BRING OUT THE FIREBALL LAUNCHER!"

"How in Minecraftia did you get that?" I ask as one of them drags a dispenser out into the middle of the room.

"We just did," one hisses. Geez.

Suddenly, my head clears. It's like the constant pain that has been assaulting my mind just... just disappears for a moment. The rest of my body still hurts, but my head is fine. Suddenly, I feel like I can breathe again, and I take the first full breath since the moment the eternal pain first began. It's like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Then my throat stops burning, and my entire body stops feeling like it's constantly being stabbed.

And I feel like I used to.

Perfectly fine.

Then, out of no where, the pain returns, and I'm left collapsed on the floor as I clutch at my head with my hands, because I'm not used to the pain anymore and I'll have to wait to get used to it again. I can hear the Recruits whispering "What's his problem?" and "Is he OK?" and "Not so powerful now, are you?" as the pain leaves for a few seconds and then returns again.

Leaves, returns.

Leaves, returns.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

**Mitch's POV**

We rush into the basement and start frantically opening the doors. Where _is_ he? I open a door that leads to a hallway and lots of other doors. Groaning, I barge in and harshly fling open every single door. Strangely, several of them are closets. One of the closets, though, has three shelves filled with light pink potions.

They're labeled, "Jumbo Potions."

Hmm...

"SETO! I FOUND POTIONS!" I scream.

Seto and Jerome come running towards me. "Where?" Seto asks quickly. I point to the potions, and I'm so close to them that my finger touches the glass of the bottle when I point, very nearly knocking it over. Seto's eyes bulge. "Mitch, be careful! Not all potions have to be consumed. Some can be activated simply by contact, and if that potion falls, there's a chance we'll all end up jumbo-sized."

I smile apologetically as he carefully places all the potions in his potion bag. "Why are we taking them with us?" Jerome asks.

"Can't we just smash them?" I ask.

Seto throws his head back and groans. "No, Mitch, we can't. If we smash them on the floor, there's a very good chance that the floor will expand until it's jumbo-sized. It doesn't only apply to living things. At least, not always."

I shut up and watch Seto.

"Hey, guys!" Jerome calls from another room. I didn't even notice he'd left. "Guys, I found buttons!" He starts singing quietly, "Buttons, buttons, buttony buttons, so many buttons, push them, push them, push them all..."

I laugh a little as I follow Jerome's voice to a door on the right. Inside this room is a greyish desk thingy with lots of black, rectangular blocks on it. The blocks have little dark grey buttons over them. The buttons are all labeled, too. Little white paper strips are taped above each button. One of them says "loss of breath." Another says "head pain." There are rocks on half the buttons, and a few rocks on the floor. I guess Jerome must have pushed those rocks off so he could push the buttons. He probably shouldn't have done that.

I wanna do it, too.

I run up and stand next to Jerome. As he repeatedly presses the "head pain" and "throat pain" buttons, I press "loss of breath" and "full-body needles." I wonder if these are even doing anything...

**Sky's POV**

"PLEASE, SOMEONE, MAKE IT STOP!"

**Jerome's POV**

Doop doop doo, doo doo doot! Pushing the buttons, pushing them all, oh oh oh, push them hard, push them harder, doo doo doot, sit on the buttons...

**Seto's POV**

"JEROME, MITCH, CUT IT OUT! DON'T PUSH RANDOM BUTTONS, YOU MIGHT BLOW SOMETHING UP- Hey..," I say, running into the room they're in. Those buttons... Their labels... How...

Dawn said it was permanent. She said Sky's pain would last forever. She said that, after we'd injected him, she wouldn't even have the power to stop his pain.

I think she lied...

* * *

_I was talking to my mom about character deaths in fanfictions, and how much they upset me, and she goes, "But it would make for a good story, right?" And I said, "Well, yes, I suppose so, but I want Remind Me to have a happy ending..." She just says, "Oh."_

_Now I'm second-guessing whether or not I want Sky to die in this... Erm..._

_Uh..._


	21. The Chair

_You guys have sort of been flipping out in the comments, so I've decided that Sky won't die in _this _book..._

_So, who's up for a sequel?_

**Remind Me**

**Ch 21**

**Seto's POV**

"Are- Are those..," I wonder out loud. "MITCH! JEROME! STOP PUSHING BUTTONS!"

"Buttons, buttons, I will push them, all day long! All day long! Pushing the buttons, pushy pushy buttons," Jerome sings as he jabs buttons with both paws.

"Hey, buddy! I'll bet I can push more buttons than you!" Mitch says, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh yeah?" Jerome asks, ending his song. "Let's find out!" He jumps up on the table and lies face down across the buttons, spreading his arms and legs to reach more of them.

Mitch scoffs and climbs up onto the table, lying on his back next to the bacca. "Hmm. I think we're tied."

Jerome smirks. Then he sticks out his tongue and uses it to push down one more button. "'Eat 'at!" he says with his tongue still out.

Mitch groans. "No fair, your tongue is longer than mine!"

Jerome rolls over so he's facing Mitch. "Power Moves only, G."

Mitch groans once more and shoves Jerome off the table. "Filthy stinking bacca."

A small thud sounds when Jerome hits the floor, and he whines quietly. "Biggums! That _hurt_," he whimpers.

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both!"

Really, guys? I snap out of my trance and rush forward, pushing Mitch off the table. "Hey!" he shouts. "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot!" I respond. "What do you think those buttons _do?_"

"Erm..."

"If I'm not wrong, these buttons are controlling Sky's pain," I say, pointing to one of the labels.

Mitch's eyes widen. "But how!? Dawn said there was nothing she could do to fix him after we'd already injected him!"

"Apparently, she was lying."

"But I don't get how buttons can activate a poison..."

"My guess is that the poison we injected Sky with was filled with receivers. The receivers went to different parts of his body and waited. These buttons activate the transmitters, which tell the receivers to tug on certain nerves in Sky's body. This way, Dawn could control how much pain Sky was feeling at all times. But that's just a guess." **(Now you know, Madiigamer. Thanks for pointing out how confusing that was. :)**

"I feel so left out," Jerome whines.

We ignore him. "I still don't understand why Dawn wanted Sky to be in so much pain, though! I mean, they were in a happy relationship!" Mitch says.

"I don't know. Maybe she just wanted control. Being Sky's girlfriend, she certainly wasn't _powerless_ in the city, but maybe she wanted more. She controlled an entire squid army, and she could have controlled the whole city as well. All she had to do was get the Budder God out of the way," I reply.

Mitch nods. Then his eyes widen. "So when Jerome knocked those rocks off the buttons, he cured Sky?" he asks.

"Sort of," I say, grimacing. "And when you guys had your button-mashing contest..."

"Oh, snap. Whoops," Jerome mutters. I sigh.

"It's OK, you can make up for your stupidity by stepping away from the buttons and allowing me to disable them," I say gently. Mitch's face is bright red, and Jerome looks like he's about to have a panic attack, but they both calm down slightly at my words. They sheepishly step aside to let me do my job.

**Ian's POV**

I hate these stupid glasses. They make it hard to see, and they hurt my ears and the bridge of my nose. But it's not like I can take them off.

I tried once.

I was just _so_ fed up with these blasted glasses sunglasses, so I threw them across the room. I don't remember much after that, but I remember waking up and seeing Quentin, Sky, and Seto hovering over me worriedly. They asked me if I was okay and whether or not I remembered anything. Yes and no. Then they asked me who took off my glasses, and I had to lie and say a squid did it.

If it had only been Quentin, Seto, and me in the room, they wouldn't have believed me, since I don't live near any lakes. Thankfully, Sky was there as well, and he _never_ questions whether or not it makes sense that the squids are at fault. Still, those three followed me around for a week.

Needless to say, I never intentionally removed my sunglasses again.

Now I'm actually considering it. A few minutes ago, we heard someone scream "He has magical powers!" Then someone else shouted "Where is your logic, Recruits!?" and later, someone else yelled "Bring out the fireball launcher!"

Then we heard the words "MAKE IT STOP!" in what was clearly Sky's voice, and Jason, Ty, and I sprinted toward the room that all the voices were coming from. We entered the room to see Sky collapsed on the floor of a nether brick cage, screaming "Please, someone, make it stop!" Recruits were surrounding the cage, and one of them was loading fireballs into a dispenser aimed at Sky. Naturally, Ty, Jason, and I stepped forward to help our friend.

So now we're surrounded by Recruits, and I'm seriously considering just yanking off my glasses and going total DerpSsundee on them. "I wish Quentin was here," I mumble. I'm sure he'd have a least one full stack of TNT that we could set off to scare these insane Recruits.

Ty and Jason burst out laughing, despite our precarious situation, and start elbowing each other and glancing at me. I huff. What is their _problem?_

Suddenly, Sky stops clutching his head. Ty and Jason compose themselves enough to turn and watch Sky shakily get to his feet. He takes a deep breath, smiles, and waves at us. I raise an eyebrow. Everyone's crazy today. Sky just laughs, though. "I don't hurt anymore!" he exclaims happily.

"Woohoo!" Ty cheers.

The Recruits scowl. "Hey! We're surrounding you menacingly, you're supposed to be terrified!" one of them complains.

Jason sticks his tongue out at them.

*facepalm* AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO REALIZES THE DANGER WE'RE IN!?

"We're going to kill you now," says a creepy female Recruit.

I growl at them. "If you try to hurt any of us, I _will_ go Derp on you."

The Recruits' eyes widen. Still, one of them says boldly, "We aren't afraid of you!" He steps toward us with his sword drawn-

"MITCH, NO! ACK, JEROME!" A faint yell reaches our ears, and it sounds like it's coming from below us. "ARGH, I _TOLD_ YOU, THERE'S A CHANCE THAT THOSE POTIONS ARE ACTIVATED BY CONTACT- AHH! THEY'RE DEFINITELY ACTIVATED BY CONTACT, TOTALLY ACTIVATED BY CONTACT!"

A loud rumbling sound rises above all other noises as an office chair the size of a jumbo squid breaks through the floor.

WHAT.

The Recruits panic and hightail it out of the room, leaving Jason, Ty, Sky, and I to stare at the massive spinney chair.

WHAT.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! Also, sorry if you couldn't get on the server this morning, I was visiting my grandparents and wasn't able to get it up. I also won't be able to put it up tomorrow, because my mom had this _brilliant_ idea to go to the zoo. (Can you feel the sarcasm? I HATE OUTSIDE.)_

_GUESS WHAT, THOUGH!?_

_I got my first youtube video up! I'M SO HAPPY IT HURTS! My mic isn't _too_ bad, but my recorder is. :( Oh well. I'll be getting a better one soon, hopefully. So, yeah, go check it out if ever you find yourself unbearably bored. Just go to youtube and type in 'hghrules' and I'll show up. YAY! SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!_

_Also. We have, like, 9,780 reads. Or something like that. C'mon, can we get to 10,000 with this chapter? Maybe? Possibly? Whatevs. Honestly, I'd be happy with just one person reading this thing. Having all of you read it... Ugh. I'm just dying of happiness over here._

_One more thing... Uh... Ah, I can't remember... Oh! We're past 30,000 words now! So that's cool! And, seriously, I know I keep saying this, but the story really _is_ almost over._

_But... Hey. I _do_ have an idea for a sequel, if you guys would be up for it..._


	22. Kill Switch

_So... Apparently you guys are really fond of the sequel idea..._

_IT'S HAPPENING!_

_Also. Also, also, also. Thank you, **bluecupcake789**, for being my first subscriber. I hope the quality of my videos will improve soon. AAANNNDD, to **Madiigamer**: I sent the ip address for the server to your account. :) You just need to log in._

_Your reviews are awesome, guys. You're so funny and indomitable, all of you._

_What else, what else..._

_Eh, can't think of anything. Oh, yeah._

_THANKS FOR** 10,500** VIEWS!_

**Remind Me**

**Chapter 22**

**Jerome's POV**

Mitch tosses a potion to me.

"MITCH, NO!" Seto yells, eyes widening. I giggle and throw the potion back to Mitch, who catches it with ease. "ACK, JEROME!" Mitch throws the pink potion back toward me, but his aim is a little off, and it ends up hitting a black leather office chair to my right.

Oops.

Seto freaks out. "ARGH, I _TOLD _YOU, THERE'S A CHANCE THAT THOSE POTIONS ARE ACTIVATED BY CONTACT-" The chair begins to grow in size. "AHH! THEY'RE DEFINITELY ACTIVATED BY CONTACT, TOTALLY ACTIVATED BY CONTACT!"

The chair grows larger and larger until it's breaking through the ceiling, and the ceiling above that. The voices of screaming people fill our ears, and Seto gasps. "Oh, my," he whispers.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" someone asks from two floors above us. It sounds like Ian.

"Sorry!" Seto replies. "We spilled a potion!" _We?_ Now, Seto, don't go taking credit for our epic potion spillage.

"Seto?" another person asks, sounding sort of like Ty.

"Yeah, it's me, Jerome, and Mitch," Seto shouts. "Sorry about the chair!"

"Uh, it's okay!" Jason yells. "It kind of just saved our lives."

"Yes!" Mitch cheers. "We did something right for once!" Seto glares at him.

"Did you find Sky?" Seto asks.

"They found me!" Sky confirms. "And I don't hurt anymore!"

"We did that, Sky!" Seto says happily. "Well, technically Jerome did, but then he and Mitch had a button-mashing competition..."

"Were they the ones making the pain go on and off?" Sky asks. "'Cause that _hurt_."

Seto sighs. "Yeah, that was them."

"So, what's up with the giant chair?" Ty asks.

"Mitch and Jerome were playing catch with the jumbo potions," Seto yells.

"You found them?" Jason asks.

"Yup," Mitch replies. "So now all that's left to do is kill the jumbo squids, right?"

"I still have to disable the buttons to make sure no one re-activates them later," Seto says. "Then we can take care of the jumbo squids."

"Alright, then!" Sky says. "We'll work on helping the armies with the jumbo squids. You guys can do your thing with the buttons. But, _please,_ no more button-pushing contests..."

"Heh, sounds good!" I shout.

Seto glares at Mitch and me. "Don't. Touch. Anything," he growls. I put my paws up in a defensive position and take a step back as Seto begins his work.

**Sky's POV**

"Erm, guys? I'm still in a cage," I point out. I can't bring myself to be mad at the Recruits anymore, though. I'm just too happy! ETERNAL PAIN IS ETERNALLY GONE! Or, it _will_ be, as soon as Seto disables the buttons.

Ty frowns. "Does anyone have a pickaxe?"

"Uh. I have three daggers and some cake..," Ian says.

"I've got a sword, three apples, and a shovel," Jason says. "No pick."

"Uh, let's see... Oh, idea! Just shoot that fireball thingy at the cage!" I suggest, grinning.

Ty raises an eyebrow. "But you're _in_ the cage."

I shrug. "That _hardly_ matters." They all stare at me blankly. "I mean, the fireball is like a ghast's fireball, right? So it'll blast the Nether brick fence apart, but it won't hit me, because I'll be _behind_ the Nether brick fence."

Ty sighs. "Whatever you say..," he mumbles as he prepares to launch the fireball. "TAKE COVER!"

_BANG!_ Everything is white. And, now we're back to normal again. And... And... YAY! THERE'S A HOLE IN THE CAGE! I'M FREE! I jump out of the cage and start doing a weird little victory dance. Ty laughs as Ian facepalms, and Jason shrugs and dances with me.

"NOW!" I scream a few seconds later. "TO THE JUMBO SQUIDS!" We all run downstairs. In the middle of the first floor is the seat of the giant chair. The top of it is on the second floor, where we were, and the legs are in the basement, where Mitch, Jerome, and Seto are. We run around it and burst through the door. "Woah," I whisper when I see the front yard. One of my Recruits sees me and runs toward us with a Dead Army soldier by her side. "Progress Report?" I ask.

"Well, as you can see, we're all complete idiots," the Recruits says, gesturing towards the many soldiers all panicking by the jumbo squids. "We weren't making any progress with the jumbo squids, so one of the Doods suggested we try to ride the squids, like Ssundee. And so everyone tried to climb on top of the jumbo squids, and two of the Dead Army soldiers actually made it, but then they went all power-hungry and turned on us... So now they're riding the jumbo squids around, and we can't get them down."

"How'd they even get up there?" Ian asks.

"You should know, you got up there first."

"Ugh, I can't remember my Derp moments, okay?"

"Fine. It wasn't really that hard, they just shimmied up the tentacles and then hoisted themselves onto the head. It took us several tries, though, since the squids are so slimy and slippery."

"Thanks," I say to the Recruit. "Now, Ty? Try to get your soldiers off the squid. I'm going to go punch things." Ian and Jason head off to help people, Ty runs toward the two rogue/psycho soldiers, and I sprint toward the nearest squid.

Immediately after coming to a stop in front of a jumbo squid, I punch it. It catches on fire, and a few seconds later, it dies. "Woah! You guys got its health down a _lot_," I say to the nearby soldiers. "Are they all like that?" They nod. "Oh, cool!" It doesn't take long for me to kill the other jumbo squid. Now the only one left is the one with two Dead Army soldiers riding it.

The one that has Ty pinned to ground.

**Mitch's POV**

As Seto works on disabling the last button, he comments casually, "Sky's freaking out about something."

"What? How can you tell?" I ask.

"He's just so loud and happy all the time. When he's extremely sad, scared, or panicked, I can sense it. I can sense a lot of things that other people can't," Seto replies.

"Why couldn't you sense Sky's panic when the evil Recruits carried him off?" Jerome asks.

"Well, I couldn't really sense any of his emotions after the poison had been activated. I'm not sure why." He nods to himself. "Mmkay, all the buttons are disabled. I'm gonna go check on Sky." He walks toward the door, and Jerome follows. Seto suddenly pauses and turns to give me a quizzical look. "You coming, Mitch?"

I shake my head as I reach forward and grab Jerome's arm, pulling him back to stand by me. "We're gonna stay here a bit longer, actually," I say.

Seto narrows his eyes. "Well... Okay. Don't do anything stupid."

I nod. After Seto leaves, Jerome turns to me and asks, "Why are we staying behind?'"

"I need to show you something, Biggums."

**Ty's POV**

I squirm beneath the squid's tentacle. Only my head and left arm are free. "Surrender yet, Ty?" one of the psycho squid-riding soldiers asks.

I huff in exasperation. "What do you want?"

"Kiss me!" she says.

Her friend, who is next to her on the squid, rolls his eyes. "She means 'world domination,'" he says. She glares at him.

"What!? Okay, one: I'm not going to _kiss_ you. And two: How could I give you control of the world if control of the world is not something I currently have?" I ask, still struggling to get out from under the squid's tentacle. A large crowd of Recruits and Doods has gathered around us now, but none of them really know what to do. The majority of the Dead Army is either having a panic attack of trying to knock the psychos off the jumbo squid with their bows and arrows.

"HEY!" the boy psycho shouts. "NEXT PERSON WHO SHOOTS AT US GETS TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR TY'S DEATH!" I gulp nervously. "Now, Ty. I suggest you come up with some way to get us what we want, and _soon_."

Well, I think I can handle the kiss thing, but world domination? I glance around, trying to think of anything that could possibly get me out of this situation.

My eyes land on Sky.

He's fidgeting anxiously at the front of the crowd, like he seriously wants to punch something. He probably _would_ be punching something if not for my soldier's threats. OK, Sky, don't be mad at me for what I'm about to do.

"Well, I still can't give you the world, but I know someone who can!" I say.

"Oh?" the power-hungry psycho boy asks, not quite believing me. "Who?"

"Sky!" I tell him. I watch Sky's reaction out of the corner of my eye, and surprisingly, he only looks relieved that the squid has loosened its hold on me. "Sky can easily get control of the world, he's already in charge of half of it."

"Sky?" the boy asks. "Would you really be willing to hand over control of the world?"

Sky nods nervously. "Ty's life outranks the world's freedom in my book," he says honestly. Half the Recruits "aww" loudly while some of them snicker. Sky huffs. "Hey! Chill _out_, okay? I'd do the same for Jason." Most of the Recruits squeal happily, while the rest of them burst out laughing, amused at Sky's mistake. Sky groans. "And Ian, and Mitch and Jerome, and Seto, and Quentin! Geez. Crazy shippers."

"And you'll kiss me?" Crazy-psycho-girl asks, looking down at me.

"Not necessary!" Sky screeches. I facepalm as the majority of the crowd shouts "Skylox" at the top of their lungs. "OH MY NOTCH, CALM DOWN! I JUST DON'T WANT MY BEST FRIEND TO BE FORCED TO KISS SOME RANDOM GIRL! GEEZ!"

"Ooh, Ty just got friend-zoned. Remind me to buy him some ice cream when this is over," one of my soldiers whispers to her friend. Sky groans again.

"I'm fine with it, Sky," I assure him. He just sighs. "Alright, you guys can come down now. I'll give you your kiss, and Sky will work on getting you world domination."

The girl and boy smirk triumphantly and slide off the jumbo squid. The squid reels back, releasing me and trying to get as far from the psychos as possible. I exhale slowly, relieved to be free of that stupid squid's heavy tentacle.

The girl strides toward me, lips puckered, while the boy stares expectantly at Sky. I push the girl away, and Sky snorts. "What, you actually thought we were serious?" he asks, feigning innocence. "Sorry about that."

One of my soldiers pins the psycho boy to the ground, and ten female Recruits all tackle the girl at one time. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" they scream. "YOU COULD HAVE RUINED THE SKYLOX!"

**Mitch's POV**

"Well, what is it?" Jerome asks.

I lead him back to the table with the buttons on it. "Over here," I say, pointing toward a small black box that seems to have risen out of the table. "This popped out when Seto disabled the last button."

"Why didn't you tell Seto about it?" Jerome asks. I shrug, and he sighs. "Hmph. Well, what's it do?"

"Let's open it and find out," I suggest. I reach over to the box. "Oh, the top flips open," I mumble to myself as I mess with it. There's a big red button inside the box, and, just like the other buttons, it has a label. "Emergency Kill Switch," I read aloud. "What do you think it does?"

Jerome scoffs. "It's a kill switch, Mitch. It shuts down the machine with all the buttons on it, obviously."

"Well, Seto already disabled all the buttons... But-"

"But what if he didn't? What if he missed a few?"

"We should probably push it, just to be safe."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Together?"

"Together. On three?"

"On three. One."

"Two."

"Three!"

* * *

_By now you should all just assume that anything Mitch and Jerome do will end badly._


	23. I'm So Sorry, Guys

_Guys. We have a problem. I just, I don't watch these guys much anymore, and I've been having so much trouble writing... I know, I know, we're so close to the end, but I don't think I can finish it... I hope you all understand..._

…

…

_lolololololololololol Did I getcha? I bet I scared you all half to death. :3 I really hardly ever watch these guys. I'm serious about that part. But, honestly, I'm not writing about the Team Crafted on YouTube, not anymore. I'm writing about the Team Crafted from Remind Me. They're my characters now, and I don't have to watch their YouTube videos to write about them._

_And the 'having trouble writing' part? That's true too. I can't believe I've lost inspiration this close to the end of the book. I mean, honestly. But I can (fairly) easily get rid of writer's block by just shoving my pencil at the paper and seeing what happens. (My notebook paper is usually very messy by the time I finish writing a chapter.)_

_SO. IS THIS THE LAST CHAPTER? I think it might be... This and an epilogue, I think. Also, thanks again, my be-ay-yoo-tiful Rulers. I love all of your reviews. Some of them are uber funny and they totally make my day. PS: WE HIT 11,000 VIEWS. HALP, WHAT DO I DO? I'M DYING!_

_Also, need to talk about some things. One: Don't worry, whoever was worried, neither this or the sequel is ever going to have serious Skylox in it. I just felt bad for all the people who actually wanted this to be a Skylox, so I put that funny little bit into the last chapter. Two: … Darn it, I can't actually remember... Oh, yeah. I'm gonna be editing some of the earlier chapters, because I was reading over them, and... *shudders* Oh my. I just, what? My writing has improved so much since then (in my opinion, anyways.) Those first few chapters, where I didn't really know my characters, they have to be fixed. And three: Whoever suggested this in the reviews... Man, I really _wish_ the kill switch made it rain cookies... But maybe Seto can do that._

**Remind Me**

**Ch 23**

**Sky's POV**

Ow. My right arm kind of hurts. Like, near the area where I was injected by the poison, it just stings a little. Hmm. Whatever, it's probably just the poison shutting down. I ignore it and look up at the group of soldiers that is tying the psycho girl's and boy's hands together. They've got this covered.

I jog over to the terrified jumbo squid. I think those psychos managed to traumatize it. You know, I almost feel bad for him.

PSSSSSSH, NO I DON'T.

I punch the squid, setting him on fire. He quickly dies, and I laugh and bounce back over to Ty, who is explaining the previous situation to Seto. "So then they jumped off, the squid backed away from us, and some soldiers attacked the psychos."

Seto nods. "Alright. Oh, hey, Sky!" he greets me.

"Hi! Where are Mitch and Jerome?" I ask.

"Back by the buttons."

"You left them alone with the buttons!?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I already disabled all the buttons."

"Oh, Okay. What are they doing, then?"

"I have no idea," he says. I shrug and turn to Ty.

"Well, all the jumbo squids are gone, Seto has the potions-" I turn to Seto for confirmation before continuing, and he nods. "The pain is over, uh, what else did we have to take care of? Well, the Doods' rebellion has been taken care of, you guys killed the weird poisonous squids, Ian has his glasses... What am I forgetting?"

"GUYS!" Ian screams, running over to us with Jason by his side. "WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CITY!"

Snap.

"Call Quentin!" I shout, and we all pull out our phones and dial his number at the same time.

Jason's call is answered, whereas we all get the 'Shove off, Quentin's busy' message. "Quentin! The city, what happened to the city!?" Jason yells into the phone. I lean forward and take the phone from him, quickly putting it on speaker. Jason yanks the phone back from me, shooting me a glare, and then holds the phone out so we can all hear.

"There were three layers of TNT underneath the city," Quentin says.

"OK, yeah, but did it blow up?" Ian asks.

"Oh, Ian, hi. Is everyone else there, too?"

"Yes, now answer the question, fish!" I say impatiently.

"I'm not a fish-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Seto says harshly. We all look at him, surprised at his loudness. He shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, okay! Goodness. So, there was TNT beneath the entire city, and we got a bunch of people to surround it in water so the blast wouldn't do any damage. So, no damage at all was done to the city. Ta-da!" Quentin explains. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," Ty breathes.

"So, I'm guessing you guys saved Sky, since he was insulting my species a few seconds ago," Quentin says, sounding slightly irritated.

"Yeah, he's fine. And we got rid of his eternal pain!" Jason says cheerfully.

"Eternal- What? What the heck? What have I missed?" Quentin asks.

"A whole lot," I reply.

"Well, can I hear about it?"

"Nope. We'll tell you when we get home," Seto says. "The Recruits are getting impatient." He glances up at a Recruit who is currently standing on a block of wooden planks and using it as a stage. Hmm, he looks way too familiar...

"WE MUST LEAVE OUR EVIL WAYS AND JOIN THE SQUIDS! LORD DERPOLOLOLOL... lol.. lolol... uh... LOLUS WILL HELP US!" Oh, it's one of the mental Recruits.

"Uh, that didn't sound good," Quentin says with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Heh, we should probably take care of that," I say quickly as half the Recruits start chanting "DERPOLOLOLOLUS! DERPOLOLOLUS!" and the other half gives the crazy half looks that say "The flip is your problem, man?"

"Yeah... Okay. I'll let you go then," Quentin responds slowly. "Bye!"

"Bye!" the others shout while I run over to the make-shift stage.

I quickly shove the mental Recruit off the wooden planks and stand in his place. "RECRUITS! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, GUYS! COME _ON!_ THE SQUIDS ARE EVIL, YOU _KNOW_ THIS! GEEZ, PEOPLE! The squids have already been defeated, anyways! We can all go back to our normal lives now. Just, just chill out, okay? There's no need to start worshiping an evil squid whose name you can't even pronounce. Besides, we destroyed Derpollolus a _long_ time ago," I say loudly, catching their attention and driving their minds back in the right direction.

Murmurs of agreement float through the crowd, and the dude I pushed off the "stage" groans. "Seriously?" he asks, getting up and brushing himself off.

"RECRUITS! HERE WE HAVE A TRAITOR!" I scream, pointing to the guy. "HE TRIED TO SACRIFICE ME TO THE SQUIDS! WHO _DOES_ THAT!?"

The Recruits all snort at the ridiculousness of it all before tying up the mental Recruit. The other crazy Recruits are probably hiding somewhere in the crowd, but as long as they don't try to instigate rebellions, I don't really care.

**Jerome's POV**

"Do you think we should tell Seto or Sky or someone what we did?" I ask Mitch.

"Hmm... Nah, we'll just keep it a secret, and then later we can use it as our secret weapon when we need Sky's help with something. We'll be all like, 'But, Sky, we sort of saved your life, it's only fair that you help us with this...' and he'll be confused, and we'll tell him about how we pushed the kill switch to completely shut off the pain thingy," Mitch responds.

I nod. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, then, Biggums, let's go find the others."

**Sky's POV**

Mitch and Jerome strut out of the Squid base, grinning triumphantly. Oh, boy, what did they do? I walk away from the mental psycho (who is now pinned to the ground while sane Recruits give him lectures about not sacrificing people to the fire) and towards those two. "Hey! Benja, bacca! What's up?"

They exchange knowing glances and then smile widely at me. "Oh, nothing," the Fluffy says suspiciously.

I narrow my eyes at them. "What were you doing down there?"

They giggle like two schoolgirls keeping a secret. "Oh, just stuff," Mitch replies. Geez. Idiots. They probably had their first kiss or something. Okay, probably not. But still, that's how stupid they're acting right now.

I roll my eyes and run back over to the stage thingy, waving at the rest of the Team to follow me. "Alrighty, everyone, it's time to start back towards the city! I need a few of you to run through the squid base, make sure no one's still inside. We wouldn't want to leave anyone behind."

"We'll do it!" a group of Stars shouts. They all run inside, giggling and pushing each other to be in front. Seriously, why aren't any of our soldiers mature?

Seto stands next to me. "Sky? I need to dispose of these jumbo potions before we get back to the city. I don't trust myself not to bump into someone and spill them once we enter city grounds, and I don't want them inside the city at all, anyways," he says.

I nod. "Got it, that's no problem. We can take a detour to wherever you want to take the potions. How far off our course will it be?"

"Not far, probably only about twenty to fifty blocks off the main route."

"Sounds good, we can do that."

"Cool. Thanks, Sky."

"'Welcome," I say. The Stars come running out of the building, laughing loudly. One of them actually collapses on the ground and has to take her inhaler in order to continue breathing. "What in Minecraftia happened to you guys?"

"We- We- She-" They burst out laughing again. Finally, one calms down enough to say, "Janie figured out how to make the giant spinney chair's seat go up and down," while pointing at another Star. They all start laughing again. "IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!"

I roll my eyes, holding in a laugh in an attempt to look serious. "Okay, then. So, did you find anyone?"

"Nah, everyone's out here."

I nod. "Good. Let's go then!"

The walk home is mostly uneventful. We all march in an exaggerated fashion, just like before. The only unusual thing is that my arm still stings a little near the area where I was injected. That's OK, though, I'm pretty sure it's just the poison wearing off. It'll probably be gone by tomorrow.

About forty blocks from the city, Seto stops us. "Hold on, guys. I'm gonna pour the potions out on this field. If I dump it correctly, it'll all be fine. Worst case scenario, the grass grows a lot larger than it should." We all sit down on the grass and watch as Seto walks quite a distance away. He uncorks the potions and carefully pours the pink liquid into a small hole he dug in the ground. Then he waits for the liquid to seep into the dirt. Satisfied with his actions, Seto puts the empty potion bottles back in his bag and trots back over to us. "Off we go!"

We make it to the city in five minutes and are greeted by Quentin, Brice, Seth, and Bashur. "Hi, guys!" I shout as we open the city gates and all the armies run inside, whooping and hollering. Once the noise from the armies has died down a bit, they finally reply.

"Hey! You're finally back! You have a lot of explaining to do, Sky," Quentin says seriously. My eyes widen. So serious.

"Seto!" Brice yells, running forward and hugging him. He then hugs everyone else, not skipping a single one of us. "We were so worried! The Respawn Machine was disabled, and-"

"Heh, that was... Ty, Jason, Mitch, and I did that," Seto says nervously.

"You- What!?"

"It's a long story."

"So, where's Dawn?" Seth asks.

"A long story that ends with Dawn dying," Seto adds. I look down at my feet.

"Oh, Sky... I'm so sorry," Quentin says.

"Don't be, I... I'm the one that killed her..," I reply shakily.

His eyes widen. "It's a _really_ long story," Jason puts in.

"Got it..."

"So, Seto! I need your help fixing the Respawn Mechanism," Brice interrupts the silence and grabs Seto's wrist, dragging him to the area where the Respawn Machine lies.

Mitch and Jerome glance at me and giggle suspiciously again before running into the city. Bashur raises an eyebrow. "What the balls are they up to?"

"No idea," I say, disappointed when my voice cracks. Ty smiles sadly and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, dude. It had to be done. If you hadn't killed her, she would have eventually killed you," he says consolingly.

"I know, it's just... Oh, I don't know."

"Don't worry. You'll get over it eventually."

"I hope so..."

* * *

_Dah, Dah-dah-dah! THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! Sort of. We still have an epilogue._

_And then we have a sequel._

_BUT STILL. JUST, JUST SHUT UP AND BE HAPPY, GUYS. :3 #SoUndeniablyElated if you're crazy happy about the sequel. :D_

_#ShutUpAndLetMeMourn if you're sad about the book ending. D:_


	24. Epilogue -screams happily-

**Remind Me**

**Epilogue**

**Sky's POV**

"Oh my _Notch_, guys, chill out! It's probably just a couple of people having nightmares or something," I say to Seto and Brice, who recently returned from fixing the Respawn Mechanism.

"No, it's not that. Like, they physically can not sleep. Minecraft won't let them," Quentin says.

"Um, are they trying to sleep in the middle of the day?"

"No, no, they're doing it at night."

"Well then, the only other answer is for there to be monsters nearby, right?"

"Yes," Seto says, "but there are no monsters in the city. There never have been."

"Do these people live on the edge of the city? Their beds might be detecting monsters just outside the fence and then preventing the Minecraftians from sleeping," I suggest.

"No, they live in the middle of town. No monsters anywhere nearby," Brice puts in.

"Hmm... Well, I guess we could just go visit them, try to find out what the problem is. Who are they? Do we know them?" I ask.

"Let's see..," Seto trails off, searching a clipboard he's been carrying. "Okay, their names are Ashley and Alesa. I don't think I've ever met them. Have any of you?"

We all shake our heads. "Well, let's go meet them!" I shout, marching toward the door. I just wanna hurry up and get everything sorted out so I can do a new jump map with Ty later.

Seto rolls his eyes. "We can't just-"

"Pfft, sure we can!" I exclaim. "They asked for help, we're gonna give them help!"

"But it's 4:30 in the morning-"

"But they can't sleep, right? So it's not like we'll be interrupting anything."

"Uh-"

"OFF WE GO!"

**xXx**

"Oh, I forgot to ask! Did Seth and the others finish building those walls around the Respawn Machine?" I ask.

"Yeah, we made it into a maze," Quentin answers. "You need eight keys just to get to the entrance, and then you have to know exactly which path to take to get to the Respawn Machine. Seto, Brice, and Seth are the only ones who know how to get through the maze. No one's going to be breaking in any time soon."

"Awesome. Oh, is this the house where Ashley and... was it Alicia? Anyway, is this their house?" I question, glancing over at Seto.

"I think so. Someone knock," he replies.

I step up to the front door of the two-story spruce wood house and knock gently on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" No one answer, so I bang my fists against the door. "IS. ANYONE. HOME?" I shriek. Seto, Brice, and Quentin shoot me questioning looks, and I shrug. "I just want to get all this stuff over with so I can sleep a little and be ready for the jump map in the morning."

"I'M COMING, GEEZ!" a girl's voice yells. "Who the heck is- Oh, hi!" she says, opening the door. "I'm Ashley. Are you guys here about the bed problem?"

Seto and Brice nods. "We'll take a look at it," Brice confirms. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Back here," she says, leading us all down a short hallway and into a door on the left. "This is Alesa's room. She's trying to fix the beds on her own."

"Work," the girl – Alesa, I think – kicks the bed, "al-" she pauses to kick the bed again, "ready! Geez, stupid bed, how hard is it to just let me under the covers!?"

"Uh, I don't think that's going to work, Alesa," Ashley says, watching her friend with an amused expression.

Alesa groans. "Seriously, what is this bed's problem? There are no monsters anywhere nearby, but whenever I try to lay a hand on the covers or the pillow or anything, it shocks me and says, 'You can not sleep with monsters nearby,' in a stupid electronic-y voice." She groans again, grumbling the words "stupid bed" under her breath.

I laugh a little and walk over to the bed with Seto, Brice, and Quentin. Seto gets down on his knees and peeks underneath the bed, then stands up again. "It looks like it's working perfectly..."

"Try re-placing it," Brice suggests, breaking the bed and then placing it down in the same spot. He tries to touch the bed's covers, but it shocks him and gives him the 'monsters nearby' message. He sighs.

"Maybe there's a little cave or something beneath your house," I say. Although we checked this area for caves before we even built the city...

"If that's the case, you guys could just move your beds to the second floor. I don't think the beds would be able to detect the monsters, then," Quentin points out.

Seto shrugs. "That could work. We'll try to remember to mine a bit beneath your house sometime soon, to light up or fill in any caves," he informs Alesa and Ashley.

"Sounds good," Ashley agrees. "We'll just sleep upstairs tonight."

"I don't see much point in sleeping," I grumble, looking at my watch. "It's already 5:45."

"Gosh, someone's grouchy," Alesa giggles.

"Am not! I'm just annoyed that I'm going to be passing out from exhaustion during the jump map in a few hours."

"Pfft. Sleep's overrated anyways. You'll be fine."

A smile creeps onto my face. I like this girl. "Whatever. If I randomly fall off the platform today because of sleep-deprivation, I'm blaming it on you."

She laughs. "What's your name?"

"Sky."

Silence as Alesa and I just look into each other's eyes like complete and utter idiots. Quentin coughs, and Brice bursts out laughing. Seto and Ashley just shake their heads. "Come on, guys, we have to go deal with other stuff," Seto says, his lips twitching into a smile. "I'm guessing we'll be seeing you guys later."

"Yeah, probably. See ya!" Ashley waves as Quentin, Brice, and Seto walk toward the front door.

I move toward Alesa. "Hey, wanna exchange phone numbers and hang out sometime?" I ask, pulling out my phone.

"Sure, why not?" She tugs her phone out of her jeans pocket and taps in the password. "Here, you put in your number, I'll put my number in your phone."

I nod and we switch phones. I insert my number into her contact list, naming myself "THE BUDDER GOD OF BUDDERINESS" before handing it back to her. I read the name she gave herself in my contacts – "The Strong and Powerful Alesa" – at the same time she reads the name I gave to myself in hers, and we both burst out laughing. "Strong and powerful, huh?"

"Is 'budderiness' even a word?"

"Of course!"

"SKY! STOP TRYING TO TEACH NON-EXISTENT WORDS TO CUTE CITIZENS!" Quentin shouts, and I blush before waving to Alesa and following my friends out the door. It's morning now.

"Geez, calm down," I say quietly, still blushing.

Quentin snorts at my red face. "Well, at least you're getting over Dawn."

My mood darkens instantly, and I guess they can all sense it, because Seto says quickly, "So, weren't you going to do a jump map with Ty in, like, an hour?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I have to go, guys!" I make a move to sprint towards home, but I swing my right arm too fast, and it burns a little. I yelp.

"What's wrong, Sky?" Brice asks.

"Oh, nothing, I just... stepped on a rock," I lie. "See you guys later!" I sprint more carefully in the direction of my house, waving over my shoulder to the guys. This jump map is gonna be _epic_!

**xXx**

_IT. IS. COMPLETELY OVER. WHAT!?_

_So, I'll have up a little thingy soon about the next book, plus a surprise thingamajigger that I didn't really think through too well... Pfft, whatever. :3_

_ANYWAYS. *happy dance* I can't believe I finally finished this thing. It's just like- *explosions everywhere*_

_YES. LIKE THAT._

_Baii, Rulers, see you in like five minutes with the 'blurb/baiii' chapter._


	25. BAIII! (Sort of, I'll be back)

A nurse runs through the halls of the hospital, shouting, "HELP! HELP! THE PATIENT NEEDS HELP!"

"What's the problem?" a worried doctor asks, running back to the patient's hospital room with the nurse.

"She's gone insane! She keeps screaming about feels and jump maps and toasters and epilogues, and I don't know what to do!"

"Why is she randomly shouting these things all of a sudden?"

"She recently finished writing _Remind Me!"_

"Well, that's a good thing isn't? I mean, she died, like, half a million times in the author's notes!"

"Well, yes, but apparently all the ideas for the sequel are overwhelming her brain!"

"Oh, come on, how many ideas can one girl have?"

"The giant toaster will be returning!"

"Oh. I see." The doctor and the nurse burst into the patient's room, where the patient is rambling unintelligibly about squids and butter and betrayal. "GOOD NOTCH! THIS LADY IS MENTAL!" the doctor screeches.

The nurse nods solemnly. "She's long since crossed the line into insanity. Is there anything you can do, Doc?"

"I don't know." The doctor glances at a computer with wires attached to the girl's face. "Oh, my," he whispers. "This is not good."

"What? What is it?"

"The girl is using more than ten percent of her brain. She's using sixteen... twenty... forty-eight... ninety-two... OH NO! SHE'S USING 100% OF HER BRAIN POWER! SHE HAS ULTIMATE CONTROL OVER ALL TIME AND MATTER!"

The world explodes with ideas about giant toasters and Ty feeling betrayed and Sky falling in love.

**xXx**

Erm... Well... That didn't go quite as I'd planned it to. Whatever. Here, let me clear things up. This is basically what happened near the end of _Remind Me_:

Author used 'Should I Kill Sky?'!

It was super effective! Rulers lost half health!

Author used 'Sequel Idea'!

It was super effective!

Rulers used 'Comment/Review Spam'!

It was super effective!

Author used 'Fake Quitting Message'!

It was super effective! Rulers were weakened by fifty percent!

Rulers used 'Death By Comments/Reviews'!

It was super effective!

Author died!

Rulers got Remind Me to 12,000 views!

It was super _super _effective!

Author died _again!_

Then Author was rushed to a hospital, where she foamed at the mouth while nurses rushed around and tried to stop the happiness and the ideas and the feels from overwhelming her brain.

Now Author has recovered (sort of) and would like to thank all of you wonderful Rulers for staying with me throughout this strange little fanfic. I smile so hard it hurts when I read your reviews, and it seriously makes me so happy knowing that people read my work and _enjoy_ it. That's why I am proud to present the sequel to _Remind Me:_

_Forget Me_.

Lololol, most cliché name ever, right? I'm sorry, guys, I had to do it, I had to. :3

But I can't actually present it yet. I mean, I've planned it out-

Wait, wait, wait. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "Hannah actually has a _plot_ figured out for one of her stories? *dies*"

I know, I know. BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLAN FOR THIS THING! YAYAYAYAYAY!

Here's a list of characters who will be returning for _Forget Me_:

Sky

Ty

Jason

Mitch

Jerome

Quentin

Seto

Solace (see what I did there? Lololol, don't worry, there's no Setosolace. :3) or Brice

Ian

The Giant Toaster (It plays a crucial part.)

The Mental Recruits

The Sane Recruits

A Bunch of Other Armies

A Jumbo Squid

Seth

Bashur

Bodil

A Crap-Ton of Other People Whose Names I Can't Be Bothered To Remember

And a list of new people:

Alesa

Ashley

Annie

ihazcupquake (Possibly. By the way, what's her irl name?)

A Jumbo Pig Named Porky

And Others that I Can't Remember

SO. That's exciting. One more thing though.

I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU. :3

I counted up all the hashtags in this book. Then I went through the reviews and checked off which people had done each hashtag. AND I ADDED THEM UP TO SEE WHO GOT THE MOST HASHTAGS.

AND THE WINNER IS...

A TIE BETWEEN cwolf267 and Elementalist5! (I mean, technically, Cwolf one, 'cause she did both of the hashtags on ch 23, but I still counted Elementalist's because I didn't really tell you to do both.)

I'm sorry. You don't get a prize. Just the satisfaction of a shout out. I'm so sorry.

And maybe I could also build you a statue on the_ Remind Me_ server.

Oh, snap, did I not tell you about that? :3

I used the MultiVerse mod to add the_ Remind Me_ map to the _I Blame My Evil Clone_ server. I've hardly built anything, just the foundation for the city. BUT WHATEVER. PM me your MC user name and I'll add you to the white-ist and give you the IP address.

ONLY BAD THING ABOUT THIS: I have hardly any wifi during the school year. :b This will hopefully be fixed very soon, but for now, I have no idea when the server will be up. I can't really promise it'll be up at all, though I'll try my best to get it up on weekends and maybe Wednesday nights. I don't know. I'm trying.

ANYWAYS. The blurb for _Forget Me_ will be in the next chapter, and then I will change this story's status to complete.

HEY WAIT, ONE MORE THING.

I might upload this story to SmashWords after I finish editing it. I know, it's stupid. I mean, you could just read it on fanfiction . net. But for those of you who would want this book for offline reading, you can buy it off SmashWords. I don't know, I just wanna be able to see my book "published." Don't feel obligated to go buy it or anything, 'cause if you have wifi, you could just re-read the story on here. But whatevz. Like I said, I just wanna see the book/ebook officially published.

Uh... BAIII!


	26. Forget Me Blurb

After losing his memory (and then regaining it) (and then losing it again) (and then getting it back one more time), Sky can't seem to get over the fact that he killed the girl he loved.

Then he meets Alesa.

Alesa is sweet, caring, funny – really, she's perfect for Sky. But sometimes power can go to peoples' heads, and then bad thing are bound to happen.

While Sky fights to get over Dawn (managing to ignore Ty and get a bit too close to Alesa in the process), Ty gets better acquainted with the giant toaster, Quentin realizes a flaw in his earlier 'save the city from TNT' plan, and Seto learns about erosion and the consequences of not properly disposing of dangerous potions. Will the Team make it through, or is this their last adventure?


	27. Sequel Is Out!

The sequel is out, folks! It's called _Forget Me_, as I've already told you, and you can find it by going to my profile and scrolling past all the unnecessary quotes and quizzes. Or you could try searching the words 'forget me toaster.' Literally, that works. Just typing 'forget me' in the fanfiction search bar won't work, but typing 'forget me toaster' actually will. Yup. Don't question it.

... Now I can change this story to complete.

*dies*


End file.
